The Scars of Human Nature
by yaoigirl22
Summary: When he was left with his family, they disappeared. Now thirteen years later the wizarding world, both Dark and Light are in for a shock. Meet It. Edited:02/07/2012
1. A Most Unormal Discovery

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Harry Potter**

**Warnings: Mentions of Child neglect.**

**A/N: Well I finally go to editing this story!**

* * *

**The Scars of Human Nature **

_His name is It. _

_It lived in the dark, the silent dark. It was never hungry, never thirsty, and never sleepy. _

_It never thought, never moved, just stared at the dark._

_It knew nothing of the world; It didn't know there was one. _

_This was It's life, and It didn't know._

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number twelve, Rose Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much; they were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.

Mr. Dursley was director of a top selling company, that made drills, He was a big beefy man with no neck through he did have a large moustache. Mrs. Petunia Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very handy when she spied on the neighbours.

The Dursleys had a thirteen year son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.

The three lived in a two story home, had everything they wanted and couldn't be happier, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that someday it would be discovered, unfortunately it would.

Sooner than they thought.

Shadows were funny little things, they could become any shape or size they wanted, fade in and out like the wind. They could even make you think you see things that aren't really there, aren't they funny these Shadows?

"Dudley darling, come away from the window. It's time for bed"

"But Mum, there's a man outside staring at the house"

Petunia came to the window, her eyes narrowed with suspicion, blinking when she saw nothing but the shadows and moonlight.

"Oh darling, that's just your eyes playing tricks on you. Now come, it's time for bed"

Dudley gave one last look outside, before pulling the curtains back and following his mother upstairs to get ready for bed. Outside the wind blew, ruffling a black robe hidden in the shadows.

"That was not Potter, in fact we haven't seen a glimpse of the brat all day" came a smooth, velvet voice from the shadows

"He is here, my sources are never wrong, besides I have no intention of failing our lord" came another voice, this one as smooth as water

"Point taken, when do we move?"

"When those muggles fall asleep"

"Remember, no killing. We just get the brat and go"

All he got was a chuckle from the dark.

* * *

Midnight came, the neighbourhood and its occupants were tucked in for the night, it was time for them to move. The lock made a soft 'click' as it unlocked, the door made not a sound as it glided open, two figures entered the home. They took in everything with a look that can only be described as disgust.

"Let's get this over with; I don't want to be in here any longer than necessary" Lucius said, Severus nodded and they separated, Severus down the hall and Lucius up stairs, wands lit to light their way.

The walls were decorated with pictures, showing a happy family but no Potter, Severus's eyes narrowed, his senses going off, something was not right. The dark-haired man reached the end of the hall which opened up to the kitchen. He noticed a cupboard to his right, but paid it no mind. He looked around, everything was clean and showed no signs of any more than three people living here.

"Severus"

Severus turned and looked at the blonde, "I sense something is wrong" Lucius said.

"I sense it too, did you find the boy?"

"No, just three rooms. All occupied by the Muggles."

"This makes no sense" Lucius then said, "my sources assured me that the boy was here."

"And these are his relatives, Petunia still looks like a horse" Severus added.

Silence.

"Our lord will not be happy about this."

"Unfortunately, I believe it's time for a talk with Petunia."

* * *

Severus was not at all impressed, the past years had done nothing for Petunia, the woman was still close-minded and disgustingly rude, just like when they were children.

"Get out of my house you freaks!"

"What a fine husband you've picked Pet" Severus drawled sarcastically, Petunia wisely didn't comment, making Severus think that maybe the woman did actually learn something.

Instead she asked "W-want do you want?" before either men could speak, Vernon marched towards them, red-faced.

How dare those freaks talk to his wife that way, he was going to throw them out of here!

That idea was thrown from the man's head when Lucius raised his wand and aimed it at the whale sized man. The blonde wizard smirked, as the other male turned ghost white.

"Your nephew, where is he?"

Petunia noticeable tensed and Vernon mumbled something that sounded like "disgusting freak", both wizards raised a brow at the obviously suspicious behaviour.

"N-No idea" Petunia said, stuttering a bit. "The ungrateful thing ran away years ago"

"You were never good at lying Pet, now I'll ask once more. Where is Harry Potter?"

The thin women shuffled a cry of fear, when Severus's wand was pointed at her. It was at this time that Vernon remembered he had balls and spoke up.

"Don't you point that thing at her!" he said, then sneered "besides we did the world a favour"

Lucius and Severus felt their senses go haywire again at those words, and for a brief moment, Severus remembered the cupboard in the kitchen.

"_It couldn't be."_

"What exactly did you do, Mr. Dursley?"

Vernon didn't answer making a sound that closely resembled a mouse's squeak when the wand pressed deep against his nearly non-existent neck.

"I won't ask again."

The cold threatening tone had Vernon muttering out two words, "C-C-Cupboard, K-itchen"

* * *

Eye, green as the forest, glowed brighter than any star, it was these eyes that never seen anything but darkness, these same eyes that looked up at the two men before them.

Words could not even begin to describe what was before them, this was not Harry Potter. This cannot be the saviour of the Wizarding world; this child couldn't be what their lord feared.

He was.

The scar proved it.

* * *

Riddle Manor was rumoured to be haunted; the sound of screams and pained moans went on through the nights. To many it was frightening and soul shaking, to one Lord of the manor, it was what came with the job.

"Where are they? They should have been back by now!"

"M'lord, please calm yourself"

"I am calm!"

"Of course you are, now please sit. Lucius and Severus will be back any moment now"

CRACK!

"Ah, see"

Lucius and Severus both bowed their heads when angry wine red eyes turned towards them

"What took you so long...and what is that?" Lucius lifted his head as he placed his foot on Vernon's large belly, the stunned man could do nothing.

"This, my lord believe it or not is Potter's muggle uncle"

"I see, why bring him? And where is Potter?"

It was then that red eyes noticed the bundle of robes in Severus's arms.

"My lord, there may be a slight change in plans"

* * *

**_Reveiw Please!_**


	2. Impluses

**The Scars of Human Nature **

This …..child, could not be his supposed enemy, this weak and helpless creature cannot be the one that would be his demise, this could not be the same babe that defeated him those years ago.

Ye t he could never forget those hypnotizing green eyes

"My lord"

Voldemort looked away from the figure curled up beneath the covers and sheets, his eyes met that of Lucius's bowed figure.

"The med-wizard is here"

"Send him in"

* * *

These…..whatever it was, were nothing like the surrounding nothingness he stayed in.

"I want a full medical scan done on this boy"

It blinked its eyes, shifting when one of the…..things came towards him. It's eyes widen when the thing did something. It shifted again and….froze

The med-wizard Gales Pomfrey froze as did Lucius and Voldemort when Harry's hand shot from beneath the covers and towards the wand, only to freeze mere seconds from touching it. All three watched as Harry held his hand close to his face, with a look that could only be described as curiosity and fascination, as though he never seen anything like his hand before.

While Harry was fascinated with his hand, Gales started his scan running his wand from head to toe, once finish a rolled up parchment appeared mid-air beside him.

Gales took hold of the rolled up parchment, he opened it, and his breathe hitched as he read.

"Well?"

Gales shook his head, he needed to focus.

"This child is extremely underweight and malnourished. No signs of abuse although it shows that his ribs have been damaged once. His mentality—" here he paused for a moment, for he himself could not believe this, in all his years as a medical he seen nothing like this, at least not this bad.

"His mentality is…."

* * *

Dazed red-eyes just stared at the fireplace, the fire's crackling and popping filled in the dim light room, the man inside the room paid it no mind, his thoughts were on the one in the guest room. Everything he had known and planned was now thrown out the window, and the question now was what to do now?

Large green eyes appeared in his mind

Voldemort sighed and drowned the rest of his wine.

Behind him Severus Snape stood and waited, he mind also clouded with thoughts.

"Severus"

"Yes my lord"

"You are one of my dearest friends, and I know I can confine in you"

"Of course my lord"

"Tell me, what should I do with this, how do I go about this situation?"

Severus thought about, he himself didn't know what to do with this; this was beyond him, beyond anyone, but still….

"There are something's that are not done by control, but by impulses"

"Impulses?"

Severus nodded, Voldemort hummed softly.

* * *

Screams, awoken the occupants in the manor the next morning. Doors flew opened and footsteps ran toward the source.

Something was happening, It didn't like it.

The four men nearly stumbled into the room, wands at the ready. Harry's screams ringing in their ears; they lowered their wands as Gales went to try to calm Harry.

"Harry please calm yourself!"

Harry continued screaming, while the other three wizards looked around trying to find the source that had caused the young one to become upset.

They found nothing, everything was in place, nothing was disturbed.

"Close the curtains now!"

At first neither moved, not quite sure what the man meant, then with a flick of a wand the curtains closed. Slowly Harry calmed down, until he was once again quiet.

Gales sighed then pulled the fallen sheets back onto the youth; once he was satisfied Gales escorted the three wizards out the room and to the study.

"I need to know now my lord, what you plan to do "the med-wizard said "will you keep the child here or allow me to take him to St Mungo"

"What will happen to the child there?" Voldemort asked as all four of them sat.

"They will help him within the best of their abilities" Gales said "and I'm sure Albus will get in involved" this had Voldemort tensing visibly.

Once again those green eyes appeared in his mind, this time those screams appeared with them.

"The child will stay with me and will get care here"

* * *

A rough cough echoed in the damp cold dungeon, the large whale sized man leaned against the wall, his skin was pale and his body shook.

This was all that freak's fault, the day that thing was left on their doorstep at their old home, he knew he should gotten rid of the thing. Instead they moved and he put that freak in the cupboard and left it there, secretly hoping that it would die from neglect.

It didn't.

Vernon jumped when the dungeon door open, his throat went dry as footsteps descended from the stairs; he flinched when his cell door screeched open.

"Mr. Dursley, we need to have a little chat"

Severus smirked, when the heavy man whimpered.


	3. It Begins

**The Scars of Human Nature**

"Here you go Pet"

Petunia smiled and thanked her sister-in-law as she took the cup of tea and took a sip.

"Don't worry, I'm sure the police will find my brother, they'll bring him home safe and sound, and arrest those gangsters" Margret said, Petunia's smile thinned, but said nothing because she knew her husband wasn't coming back.

* * *

Severus entered his temporary room, he rubbed his temples as the beginning of a headache was forming, being in that pig's mind was something he never wanted to experience again, though he suppose that good thing about it was now they knew what happen to Harry.

That bastard had thrown Harry in that damned cupboard and just left him there, never giving the door a second glance, Severus figured it was the boy's magic that allowed him to survive these past thirteen years.

Severus sighed before summoning a house elf and ordering dinner, knowing he wasn't going to get any sleep, he also ordered to have his lab set up and ready.

Might as well do something useful.

In the room a few doors down, laid the boy on everyone's thoughts, his green eyes glowing in the dark.

* * *

Gales sat at his desk late in the afternoon, a parchment with scribble in front of him, he had gotten his report from Severus early this morning and was now coming up with ideas to help Harry.

The poor child was just like a baby, going to have to learn everything one step at a time, not only that but they were going to have get him to a reasonable weight as well.

Gales placed his quill down and looked over his notes, he scratched out a few things here and there before deciding he was happy with what he had, he rolled up and placed the parchment in his robe pockets, then he prepared himself to leave for Riddle Manor.

Lucius entered the room where their guest was staying, he took in the way to small and skinny figure, when he landed on the boy's eyes he found himself unable to look away.

Those eyes were blank, just blank, nothing like the green eyes of one Lily Evans.

A loud pop announced the arrival of an house, the sound didn't even make the boy twitch.

"Jangle, is here to tell Mister Malfoy that Master has summoned him to his study"

Lucius nodded, he gave on last look at the child and then left.

* * *

"Are you sure?"

Gales nodded, "Yes, M'lord."

Voldemort looked down at the notes, everything was detailed, "This has been proven to work?"

Gales hesitated for a moment, choosing his answer carefully "Mr. Potter's condition is new to the wizarding world, and this is merely an experiment, but I am confidante that it will work" Gales flinched when those red snake eyes narrowed in displeasure, wand hand twitching.

"M'lord, it's the only cure we have" said Lucius calmly also sensing the danger.

Voldemort was quiet for a moment before sighing deeply.

"Alright, when do we start?"

"As soon as possible"

* * *

As soon as possible was a week later, apparently becoming a Dark Lord meant you had to go on raids because your minions were to slow to go on their own and not get caught by Arours!

Sometimes he wondered why he even bothered.

"M'lord, its time"

Voldemort stood, and him and Lucius made their way to Harry's room as it was now called, the man was not surprised to see a house-elf trying to coax Harry into eating, key word _**trying**_ the child just stared at her.

Voldemort knew that Gale's theory would possible not work, and if it didn't the Dark Lord wasn't sure what he was going to do with the child, though he knew he wasn't going to give him to Albus that's for sure. A small voice in the back of his mind asked what he was going to do if this did actually work, Voldemort ignored it.

"Thank you Sunny, that's enough"

Sunny bowed and popped away just as Gales and Severus entered the room.

"I want to get Harry to start eating, but to do that we need him to start responding"

With that said, Gales made his way over to the bed, "Harry?" he said quietly , the boy never moved or blink and if it wasn't for the steady up and down movements of his chest you would think that the child was dead.

"Harry" he tried again, hoping that his voice would do something, it didn't and when he failed a fourth time, Gales decided to take a break.

"Strange, the first day he was here he responded to you" Lucius mused

"No he responded to my wa—" Gales stopped short, his eyed for a moment, before he took out his wand, he held it out in front of Harry's vision.

The strange thing again, It shifted and….

Gales and the others watched as Harry's hand shot out from beneath the blankets, his small boney hand closed around the wood, the child's eyes widen with pure fascination.

Gales felt a spark of excitement exploded inside him, now if he could just get the child to focus on him.

He called the boy's name once more, while gently tugging his wand, the grip tightens but Harry didn't even look at him. Gales tried once more, saying the boy's name louder, this time Harry looked at him.


	4. Learning

**The Scars of Human Nature**

A month pass since the one called Harry came to Riddle Manor, a month since the treatment had started, and everyone was surprised at how quickly Harry was learning, mind you it wasn't an easy month, but the reward was welcomed.

Already Harry was responding to them, showing more emotions and eating- he still couldn't work his hands, so he was being spoon fed-, he was also making noises through he had yet to speak.

Gales made his way to Harry's room, this would be his last time seeing the child before he had to leave for America, though he wasn't worried, he knew he was leaving his patient in good hands. Malfoy, Snape and the Dark Lord had shown him that they were able to care for Harry the past month, reluctant as they seem to be at times.

"Good morning Harry" the wizard greeted as he entered the room, Harry who was looking at a picture book looked up and smiled. Gales sat down on the bed, he allowed Harry to touch his face, it was the boy's way of greeting and getting to know the person. At least that's what the wizard concluded.

"I'm leaving Harry" Gales told the boy after the check-up, he knew that the young male wouldn't understand him, yet those eyes narrowed as though he could read the tone of the man's voice.

"I won't be coming back"

Harry held up his book to the man, his eyes wide and innocent, Gales chuckled he was going to miss the child.

"Alright, I'll read it to you, but we must talk to the Dark Lord about getting you different books. Or at least getting something else to entertain you with".

* * *

Draco watched his father leave once again to Riddle Manor; he looked excited, almost happy. The young heir wondered what was at the Dark Lord's home had his father looking that way, his mother knew vaguely but she said nothing when asked, which just frustrated the young man more.

"_What could possibly be going on there?"_

* * *

Skinny no longer boney hands clung to his arms as shaky feet slowly moved about, briefly the blonde thought about what others would say if they saw him now.

Him Lucius Malfoy helping Harry Potter take his first step

"That's it, one step at a time" Lucius encouraged, slowly moving with the boy who looked down at his feet with a mixture of fear and amazement, as though he couldn't believe what his feet were doing, though Lucius doubted the boy knew what his feet were let alone how to use them.

"Almost there"

Harry squeaked when he stumbled, his hands slipped and he fell backwards, luckily Lucius caught him.

"You alright?"

Harry wasn't listening, he was too busy playing in the blonde's hair, Severus teased him saying it was because the man's hair was so shiny that Harry has such as fascination with.

Lucius allowed Harry to play in it until the boy pulled to hard; the blonde winced and glared before gently detangling the child's hands from it.

"Alright once more, we almost made it to the bed" Lucius straighten the boy up, Harry looked up at the man's face and just stared, it made the other very uncomfortable.

"What?"

Harry suddenly smiled and made what they called happy noises, and Lucius…smiled back.

* * *

He could not believe he was doing this, _**him**_ the Dark Lord, the wizard whose name wizard-kind was afraid to even whisper, the man that had even the bravest of creatures ran in fear from him, was reduced to this.

A _**bubble**_ bath

Harry squealed in glee, his hands splashing about, not caring where the water went.

"Stop that!"

Harry looked at the wizard who was in the tub with him, not by choice of course. If anything Voldemort didn't even wanted to do this, but he was outnumbered by his so called friends, who had decided that Harry needed a real bath, apparently cleaning spells wasn't good enough who knew.

And Harry who saw the water for the first time with all the bubbles –complements of one of the house elves- refused to go near it, Voldemort had to lift and place the boy in it, then the child proceeded to scream and thrash about until the Dark Lord finally gave up and joined him.

Voldemort growled in irritation when he was splashed once again, "I said stop it already!" big green eyes looked up at him again.

"Here"

The dark wizard conjured up five rubber duckies, Harry laughed and giggled as he watched them swim and quack about in the tube, shrieking with delighted surprise when he grabbed hold of one and it changed colors.

Voldemort couldn't help but find the actions adorable, maybe this wasn't so bad.

A red eye suddenly twitched and he stiffened, when he felt a small hand touch something that defiantly wasn't a rubber ducky. Harry looked up at him with curious eyes.

"I-I'll um tell you when you're older"

Then again maybe not.

* * *

Severus raised an eyebrow at the item in question, then as the one who held it.

"No"

Harry having heard the word more enough to understand its meaning frowned and whimpered

"I said no, pick something else"

Big sad puppy dog eyes looked up at him, Severus stood his ground, he was not going to weaver

Another whimper followed by wet shiny eyes, Severus twitched.

Another whimper found the Potion Master, sitting in bed, with Harry happily snuggled up to him as he read Cinderella.

* * *

It didn't understand what was going on, he didn't understand what was happening to him or what he was feeling.

He knew though that he liked it.

The wind outside howled, the lightening crashed and the thunder roared, the rain came down like pebbles.

It didn't like it, the lightening crashed again making It flinch from underneath the covers from which It was buried in. A particularly loud boom that had the windows shaking and had It crying out.

It didn't like this at all, It didn't want to be here, It wanted to be with them, not here.

Not here, with them, not here, with them…..

* * *

Voldemort was vaguely aware of something warm curled up next to him, with a yawn he dismissed it and rolled over. Thunder doomed outside his window, followed by a whimper. Okay that he couldn't ignore, cracking one eye open and grabbing his wand that was under his pillow, the Dark Lord listen again, when the wind howled, a familiar whimper had him sighing.

"Harry"

Sheets next to him shifted and he felt a warm body press close to his, he pulled back the covers to reveal Harry, a scared Harry.

"What's wrong little one?"

Lightening crackled and Harry squeaked, gluing himself to the older male, Voldemort sighed, the full body contact made him slightly uncomfortable, but it didn't stop him from calming the trembling body.

"Hush now, it's alright" he said as softly as he could, eyes peeked up at him, they were large and fearful.

"It's just a storm, it'll past soon"

Harry snuggled closer, making soft content noises when a large hand rubbed circle on his back. Slowly the child relaxed until finally he fell asleep.

As he watched the other sleep, and slowly drifting off himself, Voldemort wondered how the boy was able to get into his room.

Oh well that could wait till morning.


	5. Discovered

**The Scars of Human Nature **

Shaky stumbling feet moved slowly down the hall; although they were unbalanced they had a purpose. It looked around, It didn't know where It was, but It knew they were around here somewhere and It was determine to find them. So with Its hands practically glued to the wall, It continued Its journey through the unknown place.

Peter Pettigrew hurried along to the main room, where his lord was waiting along with other fellow Deatheaters. Peter felt his stomach dip and his body go weak; his lord was going to furious with him for failing his mission.

A soft sound caught his sensitive ears, it sounded like harsh breathing and little steps, it was coming around the corner. Curious the Animagi peeked around the corner where the sound was coming from.

"_A child?"_

This couldn't be right, the Deathearter's children had just gone back to school and it wasn't even close to the end of Fall yet, so who was this child?

Peter watched the child clumsily move, it was amusing and almost cute. When suddenly the child stumbled and fell backwards on his bottom, Peter gasp when he saw the child's face, more importantly the lightning bolt scar.

"_Harry Potter?"_

* * *

Voldemort drummed his fingers impatiently as he listen to one of his followers report, luckily for the Deatheater he succeeded in his mission.

Unfortunately Peter still wasn't here; Voldemort was going to _**enjoy**_ his meeting with the rat when he got here.

"M'lord?"

Voldemort blinked out of his thoughts to look at his Deatheater _"What was his name again? Cream, Curst, Cane, Crab? No I had that last night. Crabbe that's it!"_

"Yes, Crabbe?"

"I said that we have yet to find Black since his escape from Azkaban"

"Then why are you—"

A scream interrupted him, the sound was broken and heart gripping, and for a moment Voldemort, Lucius, and Severus froze.

That scream was familiar, but that was impossible, Harry was in his room, playing with the toys that Gyles had somehow convinced Lucius to get. If the blonde remembered correctly it involved a lot of annoying begging and a lot of big eyes looking up cutely at him.

Another scream and they were sure, by the third scream Voldemort was out the door and practically running down the hall, Severus and Lucius not too far behind.

* * *

His lord was going to be pleased with him. He was sure to be rewarded, perhaps even allowed into the inner circle. Peter looked down at the screaming child on the floor, small body twitching, he felt a sense of power and dominates, and now understood why his Master like to used the Cruciatus curse so much.

"Expelliarmus!"

Peter had no time to defend himself and found himself on the floor, wand sliding out and away from his hand, a shadow loomed over him, anger red eyes glared down at him

"M-M-Master?"

His master sneered

Severus kneeled down in front of the trembling child

"Harry?" he said softly, a gasp and several murmurs behind him had him glancing back. The other Deatheaters had followed. He narrowed his eyes at them and was about to order them away when a small hand grabbed hold of his robes.

Harry pulled himself up and closer to the older male and curled up against the man's chest, clinging to him, soft whimpers of pain slipping from his lips.

"Severus"

Severus looked up "M'lord?"

"Take the boy to the room"

Severus bowed his head, lifted Harry in his arms, the crowd parted for the Potion Master. Voldemort watched them leave before looking back down at the trembling form.

"Someone get this rat out of my sights!"

* * *

"Hush now"

Severus ran his hand through the soft black hair, Harry still was trembling and cried if Severus tried to remove the boy for his lap.

"Hush now, no one is going to hurt you"

Severus was considering giving the child a calming potion when the door opened and closed.

"He still hasn't calm down?"

"No" Severus answered, shifting the body on his lap, ignoring the whimper his actions forced.

"What about our comrades?"

"Gossiping" Lucius sighed "you'd think they were a bunch of teenage girls instead of deadly insane followers"

"And the lord?"

A scream echoed causing Harry to twitch.

"Never mind" Severus said.

"What I'd like to know is how the rat got hold of Harry?"

"He was looking for us"

Lucius raised a brow by that, finally noticing how pale his friend was. Severus had told them that being in Harry's mind was like being in a needle stack looking for hay while in a storm and something he wouldn't like to do unless necessary.

Lucius's curiosity then turned surprised, Harry had never really shown any signs of wanting to leave the room, of course he was sure that the boy wasn't even aware of the door half the time nor did he show any interest of it when he did see it.

Lucius stared at the boy curled up and drifting to sleep in his friend's lap, and wondered what was going through the boy's mind.

* * *

After Voldemort finished his…talk with Peter, he made his way to Harry's room, the child was sleeping peacefully in his bed while Severus and Lucius chatted quietly, the Dark Lord joined them.

"It's probable best if we tell them about Harry, not everything but enough" Lucius said "to avoid incidents like today"

Voldemort said not a word, while he agreed that Lucius's words made sense, he was reluctant to go with the suggestion. Even he knew that not all of his followers were loyal or sane, and that could cause a problem.

But he nor Lucius or Severus could continuously watch Harry, already their lesson were down to once every other day instead of twice every day, now that the summer is over.

"I'll consider it"


	6. New Word!

**The Scars of Human Nature**

It's been a week since the incident, and Harry was doing well, acting like it didn't even happen. Voldemort, had given in and told his Followers about the boy, and Severus was sure it was because the threat of death that he hadn't seen a hair of them near the boy.

A tug on his sleeve pulled him out of his thoughts, he looked at the boy.

"Yes?"

Harry held out his bright colored foam ball towards the man, Severus took it "Thank you" he said, Harry smiled and went back to playing.

Severus sighed and placed the ball next to the Teddy Bear, blocks and other toys Harry had given to him. He then went back to watching Harry play, the child was stacking blocks about, before he would turn his attention to something else. Severus let a small smile escape him, as he watched the boy.

He'll admit that the boy was growing on him, all of them actually, though Voldemort probably kill him….or pout if he even mentioned that the Dark wizard was going soft.

"Se'vus!"

Severus blinked, then shook his head, just his imagination.

"Se'vus!"

Okay now he was sure he heard that!

Severus once again looked at the boy who was looking at a large stuff cat, the cat was spelled to act like a normal cat. The stuffed cat was looking expectantly at Harry.

"Se'vus!" Harry said happily, the stuffed cat meowed, while Severus started gaping.

Harry just spoke! Harry just said his name! Harry just _spoke_ his first word!

Harry cuddled with the cat which purred before picking up another toy

"Se'vus!"

Severus happiness and excitement deflated, Harry picked up another toy

"Se'vus!"

…..Not good.

* * *

"Se'vus! Se'vus! Se'vus! Se'vus!"

"Please tell me this is normal"

Gales chuckled, the three had fire called him, telling him that Harry had spoke. Gales was excited, and a little jealous, those emotions quickly turned to amusement when he heard what word Harry said, and kept saying.

"Yes" the medi-wizard said, "it's his first word, of course he going to contently say it"

Harry pointed at the chair "Se'vus!"

"And right now everything is 'Se'vus'" Gales chuckled at the unamused look on Severus's face.

Harry pointed at Voldemort "Se'vus!" the look on the Dark Wizard face had all three men snickering. The snickering gained Harry's attention, making him notice Gales in the fire. Happily he hurried over to the fireplace and pointed.

"Se'vus!"

"Very good Harry" Gales praised "now say Gales"

Harry frowned and tilted his head to the side "Se'vus?"

"Gales"

"Se'vus?"

"Ga-les"

Harry blinked and Gales repeated his name again.

"A-Ales?"

Gales chuckled "Close enough, good boy"

Harry smiled and started chanting his new word.

"I think I liked him saying my name better" Severus said, when Harry pointed at him while saying Gales's name.

* * *

It was Winter Break when Draco and his mother were summoned to Riddle Manor, with Severus escorting them. When they entered the study they bowed before their Master.

"Rise" Voldemort said "I have an assignment for you two" Voldemort stood from his chair and motioned them to follow him, Severus joining them.

"I'm sure you heard about H-Potter staying here with me, I left much out when I informed my followers of this" they stopped in front of Harry's door where muffled voices could be heard on the other side, both blondes were curious about what their Lord wanted and to see what was on the other side of the door.

"When Lucius and Severus found Potter, he was not in the condition they or myself were expecting and have spent the summer helping him recover" Voldemort paused to let them take in the information he then let Severus continue.

"Potter's recovery is going well" Severus said.

"So how can we help?" Narcissa asked.

"Potter needs more than us. Gales, the medi-wizard suggested he be around more children his age to help him become more sociable, and a woman to give him the things we can't give him." Severus continued

"That's why you two are here" Voldemort carried on, "you two are the only trust worthy ones. I want you two socialize with Potter, yes I know Draco has to go back to school, we'll get to that when its time." Voldemort finish speaking, and waited.

Lucius had suggested his son and wife, when Gales had brought up the suggestion of Harry being socialized with others besides him, Lucius and Severus, Voldemort had been reluctant, to let anyone near his charge. The only ones he trusted were Nagini, Lucius and Severus, and it was because of that, he agreed to allow Draco and Narcissa to interact with Harry.

"Of course the choice is up to you" Severus said, "if don't agree you will be Obliviated of this meeting"

Narcissa's response was instant "I would be honored m'lord" she said, the three then looked at Draco, the blonde had be quite the whole time.

"So would I" Draco finally said, and Severus wondered what his Godson was thinking when he saw a gleam in the blonde's eyes.

"Very good" Voldemort said, extremely happy with their answer. After doing a magical oath Severus opened the door.

The room was bright and colorful, the ceiling was enchanted with soft drifting cloud, and toys were scattered about, looking just like a child's room. And in the middle of it all on the floor was Lucius with Harry on his lap. The blonde was reading a children's book to the child, ever now and then asking the boy to repeat a word.

"Lucius"

Both looked up, Harry blinked at the two new arrivals then frown, which didn't go unnoticed by his caretakers.

"Harry" Voldemort introduced, Narcissa and Draco were both surprised at how soft his voice was. "This is Draco" he pointed to the young blonde "and Narcissa" Harry looked at them, his body tensed "They'll be spending time with you".

* * *

The boy was so small, and so….innocent looking, Draco was finding it hard to believe that this boy was not only the same age as him but was the savior of the wizarding world. Draco was surprised when his mother sat down next to his father and Harry, her eyes warm and gentle like when she was with him.

"Hello Harry" she said

Harry made a distressed noise and buried his face in Lucius's chest, this worried the three men, Harry was never shy about anything new, they could still remember the week when Harry had discovered their wands, that was a chaotic week.

Perhaps Peter's attack had left scars after all.

Lucius caressed the mop of black hair "Harry" he said gently "Draco and Narcissa aren't going to hurt you, they're good" Harry looked up at the man when he heard the word good.

Harry, they notice had associated the word good with what he liked, and they used the word to encourage him when he did well in his lessons.

"Good?" the boy repeated, turning to look at the newcomers mostly Narcissa as she was the closest. Still on Lucius's lap Harry reached out, his finger tracing the women's delicate features, the woman didn't even flinch when Harry accidently tugged hard on her hair .

"Good" Harry finally said with a pleasant smile, then looked down.

The young boy blinked, his gaze curious as he reached out…cupped Narcissa's left breast.

The others in the room stared gaping, Narcissa's face was a look of horror, squeaking when Harry squeezed.

"Good" the boy said, and that did it. Voldemort throw his head back and laughed.

* * *

Night had fallen in mansion, the halls were quite. Quietly the feet made their way to the room, the door crept opened and the figure went in.

He climbed into bed and snuggled up next to the body.

"I'm chaining you to the bed" the grumpy voice mumbled

Harry giggled

"Why do I get the feeling that you're laughing at me?"

Harry yawned and drifted off to sleep.


	7. Christmas

**The Scars of Human Nature**

"Hold still, and don't give me that look"

Draco gave a sound of relief when he finally got the scarf around the smaller boy's neck, Harry whined and tugged at the thick heavy clothes, not use to having to wear so much.

"There done" Draco said ruffling the boy's hair.

"Are we ready?"

Narcissa entered the room and took in the two boys dressed heavily for snow, she felt like a new parent all over again, this was going to be Harry's first time seeing snow, she was so excited. Unfortunately, Severus Lucius and her Master were busy and couldn't come along.

"Yes, finally" Draco said, only to sigh when Harry tried to take off his shoes.

"Harry no!"

Harry stopped and looked up at the blonde.

"I said don't look at me like that" Draco repeated, bending down to retie the shoe, Harry whined before turning to Narcissa who waited patiently her eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Cissa, no like" he whined.

Narcissa chuckled, Harry was improving in his speech thanks to Draco who was a little vain and liked to talk about himself, this resulted in Harry learning and speaking new words.

"It's, I don't like, Harry" Draco corrected.

"No like" Harry repeated.

Though how much he understood and could comprehend was still up to debate.

Draco just sighed in defeat, while his mother laughed.

"You're going to have to grin and bear it Dear"

Harry pouted.

* * *

Voldemort glared at the horror at the items on his desk.

Here he was, the most feared dark wizard of his time, people feared to even speak his name, and he was reduced to this.

Paperwork.

With a disgusted sigh, Voldemort leaned back in his chair and let his mind wonder. Something he rarely did, but it took his mind away from the paperwork. He could easily get out of doing the work now that Lucius wasn't here to shove it down his throat, but then more would just pile up and Lucius would just chew him out.

With a groan, he looked out his window, he was not surprised to see the two Malfoys and Harry outside, Harry was clinging to Narcissa and though he couldn't see it, he know the boy's eyes were impossibly big and filled with wonder and curiosity.

He watched as Harry took a step, his head down cast, focused on the snow, the boy then stopped and looked back and Voldemort knew Harry had just discovered his footprints.

The Dark Lord chuckled when Harry turned to the two blondes, arms moving about pointing excitingly at the snow, Narcissa said something as Harry went to his knees, touching the snow, and said something that made the two blondes laugh.

Soon Voldemort was watching his charge running about, will more like stumble as his balance was still a bit shaky, Draco following making sure the boy didn't hurt himself and Narcissa watching from a distance, for a moment he wished he could join them.

* * *

This snow was different then the other he played in, it was flat and slightly wet and didn't make him sink a little like the other snow. Not only that but it was hard to walk on.

Harry yelped when his feet gave way and he fell flat on his back, he blinked and stared up at the cloudy sky, not entirely sure what just happen.

"Harry?"

Harry looked at the upside down Draco, who had seen the boy fall and had rushed over.

"I went up then down Ray" Harry said, his face scrunched up in confusion, as though he wasn't sure how it happen or that it happen at all.

"Yes, I saw that" Draco said, helping the boy up, "are you hurt?" Harry shook his head and looked down.

"Why I went up then down?" Harry asked, grabbing hold of the boy's arm when he nearly slipped.

"The ice is slippery"

"Slippery?"

Draco nodded, as he led them to the snow covered ground. "Now stay away from there, okay?"

"Kay" Harry then went back to playing.

They played until the sun started setting, it was then they headed back inside, where they changed.

"Ray?" came Harry's muffled voice from underneath shirt he was trying to put on. Draco looked and shook his head, but made no move to help the younger boy, knowing he could put the shirt on himself.

"Where Vo'mort?" Harry asked when he put the shirt all the way on.

"Working" Draco said

"What's that?"

"It's what people have to do"

"Why?"

"Cause they have to"

"Why?"

Draco's eye twitched in annoyance.

"Just because" he then said "Now put on your socks, mother is waiting for us"

"Where we go now?"

"Where are we going" Draco corrected, Harry just looked at him blankly

"_I just can't win" _Draco thought, before answering the child

"To the hall"

* * *

Severus was trying to figure out how the blonde demon a.k.a Narcissa Malfoy got him to do this, he didn't _**want**_ know how she got Lucius to agree to come, the mental pictures were not needed, he was also trying to figure out how the hell she got their Lord to agree this.

Let alone get out alive, though he suppose that was just one of the mysterious of women.

"Big!"

Severus looked over at the hall entrance where Harry, Draco and Narcissa came in. Harry was looking at the undecorated Christmas tree with wonder and hurried over to the tree, touching its branches and pines, Severus chuckled before making his way over, his movement catching both the blondes and Harry's attention.

"Se'vus!"

Harry hugged the man, which was returned half-heartily.

"Lookit" Harry pointed to the tree

"It's look" Severus corrected

"Don't bother Uncle" Draco said "Harry's fixed on his own language"

The door open again, Lord Voldemort and Lucius entered, Voldemort scowling and Lucius looking a bit smug. Harry greeted both men before pulling over to show them the tree, while Narcissa summoned a house elf to get the Christmas decorations.

Soon everyone found themselves decorating the tree, well mostly keeping Harry from breaking some of the ornaments.

* * *

Christmas came days later, and Harry found himself woken up early and dragged into the hall by an excited Draco.

"Damn it woman, do you know what time it is?" Voldemort growled, Narcissa not at all fazed merely smiled and turned her attention to a sleepily eyed Harry.

"Merry Christmas Harry!"

Harry blinked up sleepily at her, as he was pushed in front of the light tree, he look curiously down when a present was place in his hands.

The others watched as Harry stared at the gift, he tilted his head to the side, he shook the neatly wrapped gift, Lucius intervene when Harry dropped the gift to the floor, picked it up and looked like he was going to do it again.

"Here, you open it like this"

Harry watched as Lucius unwrapped the present, his face lighting up when he saw what was inside the box.

A toy.

"Mine?" he looked up at Lucius, smiling when the blonde nodded.

Soon Harry found himself surrounded in colored wrappers and different gifts, which he happily showed everyone, who knew that though Harry didn't understand the purpose or the reason why he was getting gifts, he was happy and they suppose that was okay.

* * *

Albus listen to Moody's report, he felt a thrill of hope, something he hadn't felt since Harry Potter and his family disappear, he searched everywhere, but it seem as though the they disappeared off the face of the earth. Not even the best tracker could find Harry and his family.

"It's been confirmed, that He –Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is staying in Riddle Manor, there have also been sightings of Lucius Malfoy around the building, the Order and Arours are ready to move in on your word " Moody said, his voice forcing the elder wizard out of his thoughts.

"Thank you, I'll let you and the other know at the meeting later on tonight of my decision"

Moody nodded, the two said a few more words before the wizard flooed away. Alone Albus eased back into his chair, feeling a little lighter. Soon they would have Tom and put an end to the war, this was something he thought he never lived to see, when Tom had killed the youngest Weasley to be revived.

"_Soon, Tom, soon"_

Though he wished he knew where Harry Potter was.


	8. Captured

**The Scars of Human Nature**

Winter break had ended and Harry reluctantly said goodbye to Draco and Severus who returned to Hogwarts, Narcissa also had to leave to visit a relative, leaving just Voldemort, the Deatheaters, Lucius and Harry alone.

"Vo'mort"

Voldemort looked up from his plans, Harry was sitting on the rug with Nagini wrapped around him.

"What is it?"

"Naggie and me want to go outside" Harry said, Nagini hissing her agreement.

"I'll have Lucius take you out in a moment, and besides Nagini you hate the snow"

"You come too?"

Voldemort sighed he did want to go, but he had to much to do today.

"If I can find the time"

Harry frowned at this but said nothing and went back to playing with Nagini.

Fifteen minutes later Lucius came and took Harry, Nagini stayed behind.

Harry busied himself with creating a snowman, he had tried to get Lucius to join, but the blonde was tried from his earlier activities and was content with just watching.

Harry was just putting on the middle when movement from his parietal vision made him stop, he looked but all he saw was the forest that surrounded the manor, so went back to playing. The sound of something snapping had him pausing once more, and this time more curious he made his way over to where the noise was.

He gave a startled cry when a hand shout from the bushes and grabbed tightly onto his arm.

"Harry!"

* * *

Voldemort cursed as he dodge a red hex.

"_How did they get pass the wards?" _

He knew the answer to that, someone betrayed him, and when he got out of this he was going to find and slowly kill that person.

The Dark Lord sent several hexes around the corner of his hiding spot smirking when he heard several thuds, looking around again he saw that three more of his attackers still stood, they were swiftly taken care of.

Moving from his spot, wand still in hand Voldemort made his way outside to where Harry and Lucius were, he barely was aware of his Deatheaters fighting Arours around him, stopping only when some Arours attacked him. With a wave of his wand they were disposed of and Voldemort continued on his way.

What he saw when he got to there, made his blood run cold, there laid Lucius, and Harry….was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Albus joyfully made his way to the Hospital wing, although the Order and Ministry were not successful in capturing Tom, they did bring back a most welcomed prize.

Opening the doors Albus's smile dropped at little at the scene, Arours surround the bed, blocking Madame Pomfrey, loud cries of "No!" was heard echoing through the room.

"What's going on here?" he asked Pomfrey.

"Albus, get these ruffians out of my wing, they're scaring the poor child!" Pomfrey demanded.

Albus gave the women a reassuring smile before taking command, "If I may" he said to the wall of Arours with a pleasant smile, reluctantly they part allowing him to see Fudge trying to calm the upset child.

"Quiet you loud mouthed brat!"

And failing

"Now, now, that's no way to treat our guest"

Fudge red faced with frustration turned to the headmaster, "Fine! Let's see you calm the brat down!"

Albus smiled as the Minister stepped back and let him go forward, Harry was still crying and screaming no, the elder wizard kneeled in front of the boy.

"Now, now, there is no need for tears" he said softly, Harry sniffed and looked at the smiling wizard, instantly noticing a difference between the one earlier.

"Want Vo'mort" he whimpered, Albus frowned while the others around him gasp and hissed.

"Tom is not here"

Harry blinked, wondering who Tom was.

"Want Vo'mort" he repeated

"He not here" Albus said, trying a different approach, Harry's eyes widen and his puffy red eyes shined with unshed tears.

"No here?" Harry whimpered, bottom lip trembling.

"Afraid not"

"Lu'cus? Ray? Cassy? Se'vus?"

At the hearing of Severus's name Albus raised an eyebrow but said nothing instead "He's here, do you want me to go get him?" he said.

"Se'vus!"

Albus chuckled before giving the boy a few lemon drops, then turned to Fudge "Minister if I may have a word"

* * *

Their Lord was furious, the Deatheaters shivered in fear as their Lord screamed and threaten them about telling them to find his Harry! They left, not wanting to be in their Master's path, Lucius was among them.

He couldn't believe he let his guard down like that and it was a Weasley! Not only that, but Harry had been taken, Lucius could still here the frighten cries of the young boy as he made his way down the hall.


	9. New Place part 1

**The Scars of Human Nature**

Severus was surprised when he was summoned to the Hospital Wing, even more surprised when he saw exactly who was in there.

"Se'vus!"

Harry stumbled towards him and buried himself inside the man's robes, seeking warmth and comfort.

"He has been demanding you for a while"

Severus looked at the Headmaster, who looked less then pleased, as did everyone else, save Harry, who was starting to whimper, without a thought Severus wrapped an arm around the boy and pulled him closer, his eyes never breaking contact with Albus's.

"Why am I not surprised that this Deatheater has something to do with this?" Fudge said, taking a step towards him, Harry made a cry of distress when he saw the wizard come towards him. Severus glared at Fudge, casing the other to stop with a small look of fear.

"Is he hurt at all?" Severus asked Albus

"Physical no"

"_But mentally is a different case" _Severus thought finishing what Albus left unsaid.

"Care to explain how Harry knows you, as he was obviously a prisoner in the Dark's Lord realm" Severus had to repress a snort at the thought of Harry as a prisoner of the Dark Lord, but something on his face had given him away, because Fudge glared and Albus's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Se'vus m'sleepily" Harry said, voice muffled from where his face was buried in the man's robes, but was heard none the less.

Severus ran his hand through the soft hair; ignoring the disgusted looks he lifted Harry into his arms, the boy happily settling, whirled around and headed towards the door.

"Wait just a minute!" Fudge and two Arours moved to stop him, but Albus got to him first.

"Gentlemen for the time being, let Severus take care of this obviously he knows what his doing"

"But how can—"

The door slammed shut before either him or Harry could hear the rest.

* * *

When Harry was finally put to sleep, Albus summoned him to his office, and the next half hour was such a blur, that Severus barely remembered being sent back to his room by a smiling and pleased Albus, he didn't even know what he said!

The dark-haired man groaned, he was too old for this!

Deciding that he would deal with everything tomorrow he changed into some pajama pants and climbed into bed with the sleeping Harry.

The next day Harry woke up confused as this wasn't his room, but wasn't afraid as Severus was right there with him. With a smile Harry cuddled up closer to the man, and started to hum while he played in the black hair.

"My hair is not a play toy"

"Play!"

"Not today"

Harry blinked, "No play?"

"No play" Severus confirmed as he got out of bed, carrying the boy to the bathroom, where they bathed, Severus washing the younger's long hair that had grown long from years of neglect, they had tried cutting it earlier but Harry had screamed like a banshee when they tried so left it be.

After a bath, Severus spelled a set of his clothes and gave them to Harry to put own as he dressed as well. They had breakfast in his chambers, while making sure Harry didn't make a mess, he started making a plan to get a note to Voldemort, but first

"Harry"

Harry stopped and looked up from his food

"The Headmaster has insisted that you spend the day with Pomfrey, while I teach, so you won't be with me"

Harry didn't understand all of what was being told to him, but he knew Severus was not going to be with him, and that did not sit well with him.

"No" he whimpered, he didn't want to be without his Severus in an unknown place.

Severus sighed, he knew this was going to happen, but there was nothing he could do, Albus had practical ordered him to return and act normal, meaning teach, leaving Harry in the care of Pomfrey and leaving him vulnerable to Albus.

He didn't like the idea of leaving Harry alone, as much as Harry but in order to protect and draw away suspicion, not mention keeping the Wizarding world from knowing Harry Potter was alive and found, he had to do it.

"No" Harry whimpered again.

"Harry"

"NO!"

This was going to be a long morning.

* * *

Lucius stood in the study, watching his Lord pace; eyes darken with anger and worry. Around them were dark circles, indicating that his Master hadn't gotten any sleep. This wasn't good, considering it made his already short temper even worst. With a inward sigh the blonde cleared his throat.

Voldemort paused mid-pace and glared at the man

"What is it?" he snapped

"Please excuse the interruption my Lord, but I've gotten a letter from Narcissa, it's about Harry"

The letter was snatched out of his hand before he could blink, then tense silence as the letter was read.

"That. Damn. Bastard."

"M'lord?"

Was he talking about Severus or Albus?

Voldemort didn't even glance at him as he ripped the letter apart.

"_Lucky me I read it ahead of time"_ Lucius thought before cautiously approaching his Master.

"Master, I know this isn't the best time but perhaps it's best if we left Severus to deal with it for now"

Voldemort glared at him.

"Severus is more than capable of handling the situation, until we come up with a plan, if we just go rushing in, then there's a possibility that we will fail or Harry will get hurt in the process"

At the mention of Harry getting hurt, the anger disappeared and Voldemort sunk into his chair, with a sigh the wizard sat back in his chair.

"Very well" he said a deep breath "until we come up with something".

* * *

Harry did not like this place, Severus called it the Hospital Wing. It was quite and it smelled funny, but he did like the Pomfrey person. She reminded him of 'Ales.

"Alright Harry, I have to take care of something, so I'll be out for just a moment. Stay here"

Pomfrey patted him on the head and left the hidden room, leaving Harry alone.

"I'm alright Professor really, you can put me down"

"Ms. Granger, you were hit with very dangerous hexes, and I am your Professor, it's my job to make sure to you get to the Hospital Wing safely"

"I know, but do you have to carry me like a sack of potatoes"

"Yes"

"Lair"

Remus opened the door and called for Pomfrey, only to find her gone.

"I guess we'll wait" Remus said, setting Hermione on a nearby bed.

"Don't you have class?"

"Not for another hour"

The two then sat in a comfortable silence for a good twenty minutes when something caught Remus's attention.

At first, he didn't really notice it, the sound so small that not even his sensitive ears caught it at first, but that sound was made again he did catch it, and it was coming from the bookcase?

"Professor?"

Hermione watched her DADA teacher get up and sniff the bookcase, the honey brown eyes widen and he whispered something she couldn't catch.

"Professor Lupin, are you alright?"

Remus blinked, then shook his head mumbling to himself.

"No, I'm alright" he said, as he moved back to sit.

Suddenly the bookcase opened.

"H-H-Harry?"


	10. A Discovery!

**The Scars of Human Nature **

Harry stared at the two new people in pure curiosity, he didn't feel anything bad from them, and because of that Harry instantly liked them and did the only thing he could when he liked someone, he hugged them.

Remus was for the most part startled when the boy who was supposedly missing, clumsily run up to him and hugged him, instinctively he wrapped an arm around the small frame, as he stared down in shock at the little body glued to him.

Green happy eyes looked at him, a big smile plastered on the cute face.

"I is Harry, who you?"

Remus tilted his head at the improper use of grammar, but let it go for now, what he really wanted to know was how and why Harry was here, hiding behind what obviously was a hidden room. A noise remained him of the injured student, and decided now was not the time for questioning.

"I'm Remus"

"'Emus!"

He had been called worse.

Remus nodded smiling his approval, Harry's face brighten before he turned his attention to Hermione who was watching, with a curious and calculated gaze, Remus knew that the girl would figure it out in a few minutes, after all the students didn't call her a know-it-all for nothing.

"I is Harry, who you?"

Hermione smiled finding the boy's improper use of grammar and child-like movements cute.

"I'm Hermione"

"Mione?"

"That's close enough"

"Harry!"

All three heads turned to the door, there was Severus, he didn't look happy but Harry didn't notice and literally bounce over to his guardian and glued himself to him. Severus wrapped an arm around him, he checked him over with his eyes before turning his gaze to the two.

"Se'vus, Mione and Emus" he said pointing to the two, it was his way of introducing others.

"I see that, why aren't you in the room Pomfrey made for you"

Harry blinked for a moment, clearly going over the question before answering.

"I no like"

Severus sighed"_Figures" _he thought, before turning his attention back to the two.

"Ms. Granger, Professor Lupin, you will not speak to anyone of what you saw today" he said, continuing before they could interrupt, "I will send for you and answer any questions you may have will be discussed then". His arm tighten when Harry tried to move away from him and over to Remus probably to play with his new friends.

Harry whined when he wasn't let go, and struggled in the man's arms, pouting and settling down when he found he couldn't get out the iron grip.

Pomfrey came in and took in the scene before her, a rather long parchment in her hand.

"Poppy"

"What in Merlin's bread is going here?"

* * *

When she got the parchment Pomfrey felt like a huge weight was lifted off her shoulder, and also felt a bit shocked and bewildered.

Who would have thought that the Dark Lord could take care of a child, let alone a mentally ill child!

Her nephew Giles was always an odd one.

It also made her feel guilty that she accused Severus of ever harming Harry, pushing back those thoughts she turned to said person of those thoughts.

"First I want to apologize" she said, Severus raised a brow, clearly not understanding why she was apologizing, Remus and Hermione who had gotten the letter from Severus to meet him in his chambers later in the evening, also looked at the women.

"When I first found out Harry's condition, I blamed you without any proof and for that I'm sorry"

Severus for his part was amused, use to people jumping conclusion of him.

"It's quit alright Pomfrey" he said, Pomfrey was relieved and continued on.

"Also I got a parchment from my nephew, he explained everything and I'll try to help in any way I can"

Severus thanked her before turning his attention to the other two, Pomfrey he didn't have to worry about her, all he had to do was make her take a medi-witch oath and his secrets were safe.

Remus and Hermione on the other hand were a different story, he didn't need them. He could oblivate them, but the spell will wear off, and killing is to much of a headache. And magical oaths had a lot of loopholes.

Then again, Harry seem to like them and enjoyed their company, and there would be a advantage to having extra eyes, for when Albus will demand that Harry be shown to the public, and Severus was positive the old man will. After all he and Draco couldn't always keep an eye on him, if something was to happen to him.

He guess he'll have to leave everything in fate's hands.

"Lupin, Ms. Granger, what I'm about to tell you, must not leave this room, and I trust you'll abide by this."

The two nodded, and Severus readied himself for a long night.

* * *

"Repeat that?"

Lucius try not to shiver at the soft tone; it always meant pain or something unpleasant.

"Severus has sent a message, he has told more about Harry, the werewolf Remus, and the mudblood Hermione Granger"

"The werewolf, could prove useful and if I remember correctly Greyback is his sire, but the mudblood needs to go, have her taken care of"

"M'lord if I may, although I may not approve of his choice, Severus is trying to keep Harry safe and away from Albus for as long as possible until we can liberate him, and you and I both know Severus thinks things through before doing anything, so maybe this is a good thing"

Voldemort was obvious displeased, but he did think about it and understood. With a mudblood hanging around Harry, Albus will have fewer reasons to be suspicious and let his guard down, by thinking he has easy access to Harry, when in reality Severus will be able to watched the man's moves through the girl, as she will report back to the Potions Master, who for now and much to Albus's displeasure is Harry's guardian.

"Very well, keep me posted"

Lucius paused and took in his Master's appearance.

When his Lord regain his body, during the time in which Harry was suppose to be attending his second year at Hogwarts. He was young, and after a few potions, he got older and handsome.

His once long black hair was now unkept and was starting to rival's Severus's in the greasy department, his clothes were the same ones he wore for days now, and Lucius was sure his master hadn't bath recently either. His pale complex was even paler and he has dark circles around his eyes telling the blonde that the Dark Lord hadn't slept at all.

It amazed him what one child could do to this powerful and deadly man

Although to be fair he and a few others weren't doing so well either, and Lucius was sure if it wasn't for his wife, he probable be looking like his lord as well.

"I'm beginning to wonder" the Dark Lord's voice startled the other out of his thoughts "if it was better to kill the boy when I had the chance"

"Milord?"

"I'm the Dark Lord, Lucius. Fear by all, feel nothing, attached to nothing! And yet a small child, the one who had caused my demise even, has caused me to fall from my throne. I soon find myself, doing things I never thought of myself doing. I took a bubble bath, a BUBBLE bath Lucius! I slept in a room full of bright walls and painted farm animals. I even sang lullabies" Voldemort chuckled at the last part as though he himself could believe what was coming out of his mouth.

Lucius understood what his Lord was saying, understood what was happening to him, understood the emotions and realization that he himself went though that day Draco was born and was placed in his arms.

The Dark Lord in past few months had become a parent.


	11. New Place Part 2

**The Scars of Human Nature**

He was right, as always, three weeks passed before Albus, much to Severus's protest and disapproval announced to the Wizarding World of Harry's presence. Soon reporters were swarming the castle gates to get a picture and interview of the Savior, it was worse inside.

Students sneaking into the Hospital Wing and even braving the dungeons to just see a glimpse of the boy.

And Harry was oblivious to it all.

"Emus lookit"

Remus looked up from where he was drawing on a parchment at Harry who was holding up a parchment where he had drawn a picture that looked like big blobs of colors.

"That's very nice Harry"

Harry smiled and resumed his drawing, and as did Remus. The two were in Severus's room, sitting in the living, laying on the rug waiting for Severus to finish his meeting with Headmaster.

It was nine when Harry yawned.

"Looks like its time for bed"

"Noooo" Harry whined rubbing his eyes "no bed"

"Yes bed" Remus said standing up "it's already way past your bed time, Severus would kill me if he knew I let you stay up an hour late" with that said Remus picked up the yawning and sleepily eyed child and carried him into the bathroom.

He sat Harry on the toilet lid and turned on the warm water, he helped Harry undress and get into the tub. Once done with the bath Remus dressed him and put the boy to bed.

He went back to the living room and cleaned up the crayons and parchments. An hour later Severus returned.

"Were there any problems?" Severus asked removing his outer robes, Remus shook his head

"He fussed a little about going to bed, other than that he was an angel. How did the meeting go?"

Severus growled as he sat down in his black chair, "I couldn't convince him to keep Harry in the dungeons, saying it was unhealthy and that the Ministry would begin to think I'm holding him hostage and will hand him over to the Dark Lord"

"Well you are a very scary man" Remus teased

Severus glared at him but continued "And he wants Harry to start participating with the other students tomorrow"

"I have this feeling that Albus doesn't plan on telling the students and staff of Harry condition"

"No, he thinks it's better this way" Severus then sighed "The Dark Lord is not going to be happy about this"

Remus stiffen slightly, he still wasn't sure how he felt knowing that his best friend's son had been under the care of the Dark Lord, now Severus he could deal with, and Lucius he could probably see, the blonde having a child of his own, but the Dark Lord was another story all together.

Yet he could also see that Harry would probably be in better hands with the Dark Lord, then Albus, and he had made a vow to, in the best of his abilities to watch over Harry, the day the child was born. So if Harry was safest on the enemy side, that's where he was going to be.

Irony is a bitch.

* * *

Severus woke up dreading the day, of course he dreaded everyday but that was normal.

"Harry, come here" he called once they were dressed

Harry trotted over, looking up and focusing all his attention on the other, Severus sighed hating his job right now.

"Harry, child, today we're going to do something different today"

"You work?"

"Yes, today I work but you'll be with Hermione and Draco today"

"And Poppy?"

"No, just Hermione and Draco"

Harry smiled at the thought of being with the two, he followed his guardian out of the room and into the hall, he paid no attention to where they were going, that is until they stopped.

Severus looked at the boy who looked at the door curiously, and inwardly sighed

"_Let's get this over with" _he thought and opened the door to the Great Hall

Heads turned, eyes focused on the boy who was practical glued to the most feared professor's side.

"Severus my boy so glad you could finally join us" Albus smiled pleasantly when they came up to the teacher's table, Severus sneered but didn't say anything, instead he turned his attention to Harry who seem to be trying to bury himself inside the man's rode to hide from the stares he was getting.

"Everyone my I have your attention, now I know you may have noticed the young man standing next to Professor Snape" the headmaster said "please welcome are new student Harry Potter"

Gasps and whispered suddenly filled the room, and it seem to upset Harry even more, Severus glared at the headmaster as he started to move him and Harry to their seats at the head table.

"Just a moment Severus, why don't you let Harry sit with the students"

"Headmaster I don't think—"

"Harry why don't you seat at the Gryffindor table"

"He is not sitting with those—"

While Severus and Albus bickered, Harry peeked over at the staring students, looking over them with weary eyes until he landed on the Slytherin table, his eyes lit up at the sight of his Draco and he happily trotted over to the blonde, who was more than happy to welcome him.

Albus was not pleased, Severus was smug.

* * *

_Eye stared fearful at the Dark Lord, then at the smiling child who was sitting on the Dark Lord's throne, kicking his feet like a five year old._

"_This child is my honored guest, and if anything like what happen with Peter happens again I will not be merciful, understood"_

_They all nodded, causing their Lord to smirk._

"_Now then who wants to play babysitter?"_

_Harry watched as the Dark Lord instructed the DeathEaters then left all eyes then turned to Harry who falter back, and everyone stayed in uncomfortable silences for a bit until one brave wizard cleared his throat gaining everyone including Harry's attention._

"_Is there anything you need young lord?"_

_Harry blinked, "Play ball?" he said, the DeathEaters looked at each other in slight bewilderment, the charge of the Dark Lord wanted to play ball?_

_Let's just say, Voldemort returned to find his throne room turned into a soccer field and Harry kicking a ball with most of his followers chasing after him. _

Voldemort blinked out of that memory, not at all surprised to find himself remembering everything about Harry and his time here.

He glanced at the paper where the headlines taunted him.

**Boy-Who-Lived found, alive, and at Hogwarts!**

He knew, just knew that Albus had something to do with it, he growled and spelled the paper to be engulfed in flames, the time for waiting was over, Lucius be damn!

"Someone get me Greyback NOW!"


	12. New Place Part 3

**The Scars of Human Nature**

Harry happily walked through the halls, he had just finished his lunch and was heading to see Remus, who told him to met him in the library, he was suppose to wait for Hermione or Draco, but neither were anywhere to be found and he didn't want to wait. So he had left the Great Hall.

"Oi Potter!"

Harry kept on walking, not paying the voice any attention, he did not know his last name was Potter, and was surprised when someone grabbed his shoulder and roughly shoved him into the wall.

"Hey I was calling you, what, you deaf or something?"

Harry stared up at the boy, his eyes locked onto the bright fiery red hair, before looking at the boy's face.

Ron Weasley was the boy's name, he remember Hermione talking about him one time, Harry had never met the other boy, the boy never coming up to greet him like most of the students.

"Or maybe the great Harry Potter just to good to stop and talk to us common folks"

Harry stayed silent, he didn't know what the boy was talking about, and felt very uncomfortable with the other so close to him, and the hand digging into his shoulder.

"You know my sister is dead because of you"

Harry not knowing what "dead" was, did what he always did.

"What's that?"

It was safe to say Ron was not amused.

"Are you mocking me?"

"Mocking?"

Ron growled in anger, his face turning red, his glare made Harry shiver, a memory of Peter standing over him cursing him made him whimper.

"No like" he whimpered and tried once more to wiggle out of the other's hold.

"Shut up! Some Savoir you are! You were probably hiding away safe and sound while we—"

"What exactly are you doing Weasel?"

Ron turned his glare to Draco, "None of your business Malfoy" he sneered.

"Ray" Harry whimpered in fear, causing Draco's glared and dislike for the red-headed boy to grow.

"Let him go Weasel" he growled, taking a step closer to the two, hand place on his wand.

"Why? Oh yea I forgot you two are great friends"

Harry whined when the hand on his shoulder tighten.

"Let go!" he demanded, eyes shining with frighten tears.

"You heard him Weasel" Draco drew his wand and aimed it at the red head "I won't ask you again"

Ron eyed the wand, he may be a hot head, but he wasn't stupid. Draco was one of the fastest spell caster in the school, he wouldn't even be able to reach for his wand before he found himself at the end of a curse or jinx. With another glare at the boy he let Harry go with a rough shove and stomped away.

Draco watched him go before turning to the shiver boy, he went over to Harry and wrapped his arms around him.

"You okay?"

Harry nodded before hiding his face in the boy's shirt.

"We told you to stay in the Great Hall til we came and got you"

"M'sorry, you gone to long"

Draco sighed "I'm going to tell Severus" he then said "but I'll take you to Professor Lupin first, okay"

"Kay"

Later that night Ron came back from his detention paled and shaking.

* * *

It was Saturday, Severus was in his lab creating a stronger nutrients potion, he was getting worried that the damage from the Dursleys had caused serious damage to Harry growth.

When his door was opened, he turned to glare at the intruder, the glare lessen when he saw it was his Harry, though he raised a brow at a familiar dirty dog by the boy's side. Hermione who was watching the boy looked a little distressed, and Severus could see why, even sitting the black dog was huge.

"Se'vus lookit, a doggy!"

"I see that, and where did you find this mangy mutt?"

The black growled at him for the insult.

"Not mutt, doggy" Harry giggled.

"He appeared out of the Forbidden Forest Professor, Harry saw him and before I could stop him started playing with him, when it was time to go he insist on keeping him" Hermione explained.

"I see"

"Se'vus, keep him?" Harry asked, looking at him with begging eyes.

Eyes that neither he, Lucius, Voldemort could say no to, Severus wondered if Harry knew that.

"I dislike dogs Harry" Severus said, not making eye contact. Harry whimpered.

"Please" he whimpered, tugging gently on his guardian robe, his eyes getting bigger.

Severus lasted at least five minutes, a new record.

"Fine" he sighed, patting Harry on the head when the boy hugged him, he eyed the dog who had not moved, it seemed as though it was glaring at him, and Severus had no doubt it was.

"Thank you Ms. Granger, you may leave I'll look after Harry for the rest of the day"

"Alright, bye Harry I'll see you Monday"

"Bye Mione"

Hermione left, leaving the three alone, once the girl left. Severus conjured up a red ball.

"Here play with the dog until I finish" he said, handing the eager boy the ball.

"Kay"

The potion took an hour and half to finish, and after bottling it, he left it to cool.

"Harry, let's go"

Harry followed his guardian, the dog not far behind; Severus glanced at the dog and smiled evilly.

"Harry let's give the dog a bath"

* * *

Dark blue eyes glared at the man who sat on the cushion chair, reading a book, Harry curled up in his lap asleep.

"You'll face will get stuck like that if you keep it up" Severus said, never taking his eyes off the book.

Sirius growled, "Shut up, why is my godson staying with you Snivilles"

"I would tell you, but you would call me lair, and probably hex me or kill me with you bare hands, which would wake up Harry, so I'll just keep my mouth shut and let you figure it out, though it may take given you poor grades in school"

Sirius's glares intensified, "You better not have been the one who turned him into…that"

Harry murmured something in his sleep but didn't wake.

"I wasn't, you can believe that at least, but let me ask you this mutt, does seeing you godchild acting like a toddler make you think less of him?"

Sirius looked at the boy on his old childhood rival lap, no he didn't think less of his Harry, if anything seeing the innocent boy just made him want to protect him even more.

"No"

"Hmmm, at least you have some intelligence"

"Hey, your pushing it, and why do I have to wear this damn bow!"

"Lower you voice" Severus snapped softly "and as to why, you're a dog and until we get you a collar you have to wear it"

"But pink?"

"It brings out your eyes"

"You sick bastard"

* * *

It didn't take long for the students to figure out something wasn't right with Harry Potter, they weren't dumb after all.

It was students who had younger siblings that figured it out first, having notice that the similar behaviors between their young siblings and the Savior, the other students soon followed, they were all curious as to how the Boy-Who-Lived came to be that way, but were to afraid to approach the boy, because of his so called bodyguards and his dog Padfoot or Paddiefoot as Harry called him.

It was the Weasley twins Fred and George who approached them.

They found Harry near the lake, with his dog and Draco. Harry was playing in the shallow waters with Padfoot both slashing about; Draco was watching, scolding Harry when water would get to close to him.

"Hello Harry" they chimed in unison.

Harry stopped splashing, and looked at the smiling twins.

"Two!" he exclaimed in amazement, having never seen twins before. He got out of the water, and bounced over to the twins.

"What do you two Jokers want?" Draco drawled.

"We just want to introduce ourselves" Fred said

"Is that so bad?" pouted George

"I Harry, who you"

"It's who are you Harry" the blonde sighed when he got a blank look, "never mind"

"I'm George"

"And I'm Fred"

Harry blinked and tilted his head, obvious trying to see the difference between the two before smiling.

"Fred and George play!"

Draco groaned when they agreed, Uncle Severus was not going to like this.

* * *

"Se'vus"

Severus grumbled and rolled over

"Se'vus!"

"Harry, its four in the morning"

"Want"

"Want what? If it's candy again then the answer is no"

Harry shook his head "No, Want Vo'mort"

Severus blinked sleepily at the boy, then sighed.

"You miss him?"

Harry nodded as he crawled in the other's bed and snuggled up to the man

"When he coming?"

Severus ran his fingers throw the others hair , "Soon Harry, soon"


	13. Doggy!

**The Scars Of Human Nature**

When he had gone to see Remus for the first time, the meeting consisting of flying cruses and swearing not to mention a lot of punching and wrestling about on the floor, it was expected after being in prison and accused of the betrayal of your best friend, it was allowed.

What he didn't expect was what Remus told him about Albus, the Dursleys, Harry, and Voldemort, he was pretty sure he fainted at one point.

So he wasn't surprised when suddenly while taking a walk with Harry as Padfoot, the castle shook and out of nowhere Deatheaters appeared.

"Deatheaters!" someone screamed, and chaos erupted.

Harry grunted as Padfoot dragged him through the crowd of running and screaming students and teachers and to an abandon classroom.

"Paddiefoot?"

Padfoot licked at Harry's cheeks, his ears twitching at the loud screams, and explosions. Harry whimpered at the sounds, and curled up to his dog.

* * *

Severus hurried the students down to the dungeon, most of them Slytherin.

"_They're early" _he thought as he open the door to an empty room, the students filed in and looked at him, their eyes large with confusion and fear.

"Stay here, don't come out until a teacher comes for you" he ordered and swiped out the room, the door closing.

He hurried along the halls, dodging hexes and cruses, his eyes searching for Harry, Lucius or Voldemort. He found Lucius just as Auror were beginning to arrive.

"Where the Lord?"

"I lost him after he ran off to find Harry"

"Idiot"

"Greyback with him"

Severus dodged and threw a counter hex "And that's supposed to make me feel better?"

Lucius shrugged then attacked an Auror.

* * *

Both Harry and Padfoot looked up when the door creaked open, Padfoot stood protectively of his boy, a low threatening growl erupting from his throat. A large figure emerged and Harry's eye lit up in familiarity.

"Doggy!"

The figure growled and stomped over to the boy, barely giving the now confused dog a glanced, grabbed the giggling Harry by the back of his robes like a puppy and pulled his up to his face.

"How many times do I have to tell you" Fenrir growled "I'm not a dog!"

Harry laughed "Doggy" he squealed, Fenrir sighed before he throw the boy over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, Harry squealing in the delight.

"Paddiefoot, come" Harry ordered as the two exited the room, Padfoot hesitated then followed.

When they got out into the hall, bodies laid on the floor, Padfoot was glad to see that none were students, his ears twitched when he heard the sounds of battle.

"Why, they sleeping?" Harry asked, looking at the fallen bodies

Fenrir ignored the child as he looked around trying to decided the best place to go, the decision was placed out of his hand when a group of Professors and Auror rounded the corner.

"It's Greyback!"

Fenrir growled, while Harry waved at the group "Hi 'fessors!" the boy said excitedly, squeaking when the werewolf suddenly ducked to avoid a spell, he laughed when he was thrown high in the air, still laughing when he landed back in Fenrir's arms, new bodies laying about. He looked up at the huge male, who stared down at him.

"Again!" Harry demanded

Fenrir rolled his eyes "Maybe later "he mumbled before running down the hall, new bodies laying on the ground.

* * *

Voldemort was beginning to lose his temper, nothing new.

"You're losing your touch Tom" Albus tsked as he dodged curse, red wine eyes glared at the elder wizard.

Somehow the two had ended up in the highest tower during their dueling. Voldemort for once was not interested in the elder wizard, he wanted to find his Harry and go, but that was proving to be not only difficult, but annoying as well.

"I have no time for this old coot" the Dark Lord growled as he fired a curse, not at all surprised when it was blocked again.

The two continued to go at it, hurling insults, cruses and more insults, until Voldemort was able to knock the old wizard off his feet. The Dark Lord raised his wand to give the finally blow, when a blue flare that shot into the sky, caught both their attentions.

"_Harry!"_

Albus looked away from the window at the sound of a pop and surprised to see the wizard gone. Looking around he saw no one, looking back at the window he wondered what just happened.


	14. The Meeting

**The Scars Of Human Nature**

Severus and Lucius both sighed in relief when their Lord appeared before them at the meeting spot.

"Where is he?" Lord Voldemort demanded when he didn't see his Harry, nor Greyback.

"At the hideout M'lord, it's still to dangerous here" Lucius explained, Voldemort glared at the blonde before sighing and nodding, he had wanted to see his Harry right away, to make sure he wasn't hurt, and while he knew Severus would do everything in his power to protect and care for the child, he just wanted to see with his own eyes.

"M'lord, grab hold"

Voldemort grabbed hold of the old shoe, and felt the familiar tug, before his world started to spin.

Harry stopped his happy cuddling of Greyback, who looked ready to throw the child off of him, when a pile of bodies landed in front of them.

"Finally!" Greyback said as he grabbed hold of Harry and stalked over to the three men who were trying to untangle themselves from the floor.

"Here" Greyback dropped the boy into the pile, "my job is to terrorize and kill, not to babysit!" and with being said, the Werewolf left the room.

"Vo'mort!"

"Harry!"

Voldemort grabbed and held the boy tightly; Harry returned the hug, happy to be with his Vo'mort again.

"Not that this isn't sweet or anything" Lucius drawled, "but do you mind getting _**off**_ of me!"

Voldemort chuckled but got off the man's back, Harry on the other looked down at the blonde

"Whatcha doin down there Lu'cus?"

"Checking for dust bunnies" Lucius answered dryly, before rolling over making the boy fall off of him.

Harry once placed on his feet hugged the man, having missed him while he was at Hogwarts as well.

"Missed you" Harry said, smiling when his hair was ruffled and he was hugged.

"And I missed you" Lucius said.

The door to the opened, and Narcissa came in, "Harry!"

* * *

Voldemort was finally at peace, his Harry was with him and he wasn't planning on letting the boy out of his sight, and it seems that Harry had the same idea.

He followed the Dark Lord everywhere like a little duckling, and made a fuss if the other wasn't near him.

Surprisingly, it didn't do anything to the Dark Lord's reputation, he was still the same terrifying Lord that his followers knew and feared.

"My Lord"

Both Harry and Voldemort looked up at the DeathEater who entered, the mask was on so they couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman.

"What is it?"

"A letter had arrived and it's for the young Lord"

Voldemort raised a brow at that, then looked at Harry who had resumed his playing with Nagini, if it had been from Draco, the DeathEater would have said so, his eyes narrowed in suspicion

"Very well give it here"

The letter was given to him, and after doing some precaution spells he opened it. He scanned it, before giving a little chuckle.

It was from that mudblood Hermione Granger.

She was asking if that boy was alright, and that everyone missed him, and hoped to see him soon.

"What that?" Harry asked, green eyes peeking over the office desk.

"It's a letter from your friend Hermione" Voldemort said with an amused glint at the boy's antics, "she says she misses you, and hope you are well"

Harry's eyes lit up at the mention of his friend "Me see!" his hand already reaching for the letter, Voldemort gave a small smile and handed the excited the letter, he then lifted Harry into his lap and listened to his boy read the letter, helping him with some words he stumbled over.

* * *

Albus sighed as the meeting was dismissed, once the door closed he leaned back against his chair, and rubbed his temples.

It would take months to repair the damage done to the West Wing of the castle, not to mention the infirmary, it was so full, some of the patients had to be transferred.

Not only that but Fudge had just spent three hours yelling at him for letting Tom take Harry.

"Today is not a good day" the elder wizard mumbled

"_Harry"_

He had the boy, he had him, and not only that the boy was mental handicapped! Perfect to mold into his image and even if that was impossible, he had the perfect excuse to lock Harry away.

But what he didn't expect was for Severus to intervene.

He had never seen the man so protective and possessive of anything or anyone since Lily.

At first he thought it was a great opportunity, to use the man's protectiveness to not only keep Severus in line, but to keep an eye on him as well.

That didn't work out as planned.

And now both Harry and Severus was gone, once again in the Tom's hands.

"_This has to end"_

* * *

Harry yawned, and though not loudly he still gained the attention of everyone in the room.

"I'll take him to bed" Lucius said, picking up the boy. The size of the boy was still small, and Severus and the others were becoming increasingly worried about it.

"M'not sleepy" Harry protested, even as his arms wrapped around the blonde's neck and his eyes got heavy, the three men chuckled.

"Of course not"

"M'not"

Lucius left the room, and towards Harry's room, once there he undressed and put on the boy's blue with stars pajamas. By the time he tucked Harry in the boy was nearly asleep.

"Night Harry" Lucius said, as he placed a kiss on the boy's forehead.

Harry yawned "Night Lu'cus"

The next morning, Voldemort was not surprised to wake up with Harry cuddle up next him, he had long since given up on how or why his Harry snuck into his room.

He got out of bed, and got ready, leaving his Harry to rest.

There was a meeting today, with the vampire clan of London, he was hoping to gain their alliance. Half way to the tea room where all alliance meetings were held there, he met Severus, Lucius. The rest of the inner circle were not to come, mostly because Vampires had a bit of a trust issue with wizards, actually a lot of Magical Creatures had a strong distrust for wizards, not that he blamed them.

The three arrived and entered the room, they didn't have to wait long, as an High Ranking DeathEater came in announcing the three Vampires' presences.

Voldemort stood and bowed as did Severus and Lucius.

The Vampires bowed in returned before everyone was seated.

"It's an honor to meet you Mist"

Mist the leader nodded before introducing the two other male Vampires.

"My mate Tone"

The Vampire at the right give a slight bow of the head.

"And my third in command Jason"

Voldemort then introduced his men.

"My second in command Severus Snape"

"And my third in command Lucius Malfoy"

Once the introductions were done and over with, the meeting began, and it wasn't good.

Vampires like many creatures, preferred to be left alone, and didn't like to be in other's affairs, and were reluctant to an alliances.

"Why should we bother with a senseless war? Why should we risk our clan for humans who would kill anything they deemed dangerous or unwanted without a second thought" Tone said, at lunch, the meeting was going on noon now.

"Humans can be cruel" Severus responded "but there are those that think otherwise"

Jason snorted behind his goblet but said nothing else.

The six men continued on, late in the afternoon, where Tone dismissed himself to go to the gardens, he was never one for meetings.

* * *

Harry, under the protective eyes of two DeathEaters played around the gardens, picking up anything he felt of interest or if his robe could hold it, he was eager to show his findings.

"Hello"

Harry blinked up at figure then smiled.

"Hi! My name Harry"

"Pleasure, my name is Tone, Vampire of the London Clan"

Harry blinked owlishly up at him and tilted his head to the side "Whats a 'Ampire?" he asked

Tone looked at him, with a frown; this child who was defiantly a wizard, a famous Wizard at that, didn't know what a vampire was?

"Lookit!"

Tone blinked out of his thoughts and down at Harry who held up a bright yellow flower with a bright smile, Tone personally didn't see what was so great about it.

"Pretty?"

Tone merely nodded, jumping when a small hand gently grabbed hold of his.

"Come!" Harry said, tugging.

"Where are we going?" Tone asked, curious about the child.

Harry stopped, then smiled "That way!" Tone raised a brow when he saw the direction but let the boy drag him away.

The two DeathEaters who were watching looked at each other, both wondering if it was a smart idea to let the Young Master be alone with the Vampire in the woods.

* * *

Evening came and neither side had agreed on a decision, not only that but both sides had notice that Harry and Tone were not around.

Something that greatly bothered both.

When Dinner had come around, Voldemort was about to go look for his guest and his Harry when the two came in the room, holding hands.

"Vo'mort lookit!"

Harry let go of the other's hand and bounced over to his guardian, and showed him what he and Tone found.

Voldemort looked at the colorful plants, most of them weeds before smiling at his young charge.

"They're very nice" he said.

"I apologize for being late" Tone said as he took a seat next to his mate.

Harry took his seat in between Voldemort and Severus, and dinner started, and for the most part the discussions were the same and with neither side agreeing. Throughout it all Tone observed how the three men interacted with the young child, how the older men's eyes would warm, how patient and gentle they were with the child, which amazed him considering the circumstances.

His Clan had done their research, they knew of Harry Potter.

He also knew that the child was blessed by the gods, the proof was when the two had gone into the woods.

_Tone settled himself under a tree, and watched as Harry ran off, not too far though. Watching the child his mind wondered as to what happen to him._

_The scent that the boy was giving off, told him that the boy should be at least thirteen, but he acted almost like a toddler, perhaps a bit older. What possible could have happened, did the Dark Lord hurt the child._

_No if he did then the child wouldn't be running around like he owned the place._

_A squeal made him leave his thoughts and back to Harry, his eyes widen._

_A Pegasus!_

_A massager of the gods_

_What was it doing here?_

_Pegasus were not known for interacting with mortals or many creatures on Earth._

_The Pegasus didn't even seem to hesitant as it walked up to Harry, for his part Harry's eyes lit, his smile widening when the grand horse lowered his head, and allowed itself to be petted. It even nuzzled the boy._

_Harry then looked over at Tone and called him over, the Pegasus looked over at him, its dark blue eyes gazed hard at him, trying to see if the Vampire was a threat to the boy. Not seeing any he turned his attention back to the boy, sniffing his robes to see if he had anything to eat._

_Cautiously Tone stood and made his way over._

"_Tone, lookit horsey!"_

"_He's not a horse Harry" Tone said, keeping an eye on the horse who was still sniffing the boy's robes._

"_Not horsey?"_

"_No, he's a Pegasus"_

"_Gasus?" _

_Tone nodded_

_Harry looked at the animal, it looked like a horsey to him._

"_Keep Gasus?" _

_Tone blinked at him then back at the creature who was staring at the boy, amused?_

"_I'm afraid not"._

_Harry pouted, but giggled when the Pegasus nuzzled and licked him._

Tone gave a little smile when Harry turned his attention to him, and decided that perhaps an alliance with the Dark Lord would be a good idea after all.


	15. Greyback the babysitter

**The Scars Of Human Nature**

"Damn it all!"

Both Severus and Voldemort paused, as the sounds of giggling and little feet scurried by the door, soon after larger footsteps stomped by along with a string of cruses.

"Sounds like Greyback is here" the Dark Lord said with an amused smirk, causing Severus to snort, before he resumed his potion.

Harry clung to the large leg, that dragged him down the hall, paying little mind to the growl above.

"Alright ride's over"

A large clawed hand grabbed hold of the back of his shirt and he was lifted in the air and met the face of Fenrir Greyback.

"Doggy!"

Fenrir's eye twitched at the name, "Listen Pup, cause this is the last time I'm telling you, I am not a dog! I am a Werewolf, repeat after me Were-Wolf"

"Woof!"

"Argh!"

"What are you doing to my Harry?"

The two turned their heads to see Voldemort standing there, his red wine eyes amused.

"I'm trying to teach your Pup here, I think he's broken"

Harry giggled when he was shifted upside down and was dangled, in the background he heard Voldemort sigh.

"I thank the gods that you don't have any kids Greyback, now please put Harry down"

"Noooo!" Harry whined, gaining a raised brow from his caretaker and an amused grin from Fenrir.

"More!" the boy insisted

"You're hardly around him, and already you've corrupted him" Voldemort mumbled, watching as Fenrir swung his Harry in high in the air, the boy's laughter echoing through the hall. His heart leaped, when the Werewolf nearly dropped the child, whether it was done on purpose or accidently wasn't the case.

"Alright that enough, Greyback we have a meeting to attend to"

Fenrir shifted Harry around until the boy was up on his shoulders, the Dark Lord didn't comment on it as they made their way to the room where the meeting was starting, though he did snicker when Harry called the Werewolf "Doggy!".

* * *

Hermione silently made her way down to the dungeons keeping a close eye out for any of her dorm mates, teachers and Prefects. Finally she came to the Slytherin portrait, it swung open when she mumbled the password, quickly she entered and was not surprised to find the Wesley twins and Draco waiting for her. The four shuffled to the common room and sat down on the couch or chair

"So what is it?"

"Father sent me a letter, he says the Dark Lord wants us at the hideout"

Hermione's eyes widen, while the twins looked at him like he was insane, briefly Hermione wondered why they were discussing this here, but then realized that half of Slytherin if not all were future DeathEaters and knew about Harry, and so it was the safest place.

"Why?" Fred asked

"I think it has something to do with Harry, see?"

Draco showed them the letter, the handwriting was elegant but as it went down, it changed to messy barely readable scribble, all four recognized it as Harry's hand writing.

"Perhaps, but are you sure?" Hermione said, "I mean, the Dark Lord is not known for his liking of muggle-borns"

"True, but I'll think he'll make an exception with you" Draco said

Somehow Hermione doubted that, but didn't say anything.

"So when are we suppose to be leaving and how?" George asked

"Tomorrow evening at midnight, a portkey was given to me and instructions to be in the Forbidden Forest"

Hermione sat and listen to the three boys discuss tomorrow, she wasn't really surprised that the Twins were willing to go along with the plan, and while she herself was worried about Harry, it was the caretaker that made her hesitated.

He wasn't the Dark Lord for nothing.

"Hermione?"

The brown haired girl looked up at the sound of her name, the three boys looked at her expectantly, waiting.

Inside, Hermione's fears were quickly leaving, she knew the day she agreed to look after Harry that something like this would happen. And she didn't regret it.

"Tomorrow then"

* * *

Fenrir growled as he stomped down the hall, wondering how the hell he kept getting stuck with babysitting the Potter Pup every time he came here.

Annoyed he sniffed the air, catching the boy's gentle scent and followed all the way down to the dungeons. He pushed open the door, to where the cells were hidden.

"Found you, you little demon!"

The large male grunted when a small body tackled him, his nose flared when caught the heavy scent of fear and tears, the little one's frame shaking.

Normally the scent of fear would excite the wolf within him, but for some reason, having Harry's scent mingled with any negative emotion, make him uneasy and wanting to maim and kill whatever had caused the boy to become such a way.

"Hey" he said, his voice instinctively turning into a soft comforting growl.

"Badbadbadbadbadbad" Harry repeated as he clung to the Werewolf, fearfully eyeing one of the cells. Fenrir looked at the cell with a raised eyebrow wondering what had the Pup so frighten.

"You freak!"

The man was large but Fenrir could see him losing weight, his face was heavily breaded letting him know that the man needed a good shave, he also smelled thick of urine and feces.

"You did this to me! This is all your fault!" the man known as Vernon Dursley shouts rattling the bars. "I'll kill you! You hear me! I'll kill you!"

Harry wailed, his tears coming down harder, his body shaking in fear. He had come here to hide from Fenrir as they were playing Hide-and-seek, when he saw the man, at first both stared at each other in shock.

That shock quickly wore off and was replaced with fear, why Harry was afraid of a man he didn't even know was beyond him, he just knew that the man was something to fear, he was proven right when the man started yelling at him.

Fenrir looked at the shouting man and snarled, baring his fang like teeth, Vernon paled and instantly became quiet.

"Listen you walking blob, if I were you I wouldn't draw attention to myself, you never what kind of…..creatures are lurking about down here"

Vernon shivered, and his throat dried when those amber eyes glowed, and the snarl turned into a deadly feral grin.

* * *

Lucius dismissed the lower ranking DeathEaters, with good faith that they would get the job done. He was gathered his things and made his way through halls, keeping an eye and ear out for Harry and Greyback.

He was surprise to not see or hear from them, even more surprised when he found them in Harry's room, shocked at what he saw.

The large white Werewolf, was curled around protectively Harry in the bed, Harry himself was asleep, his cheeks decorated with dried tears, to which the Werewolf gently licked away.

"Greyback"

Amber eyes looked up at him.

"What happened?"

Later on in the evening when Voldemort returned from his meeting in London, Vernon Dursley's tortured screams were heard throughout the small village.


	16. Life in the Dark

**Disclaimer: Do not own**

**Warnings: Nothing **

**A/N: I finally updated, sorry it took so long, well here you go!**

**

* * *

**

**The Scars Of Human Nature**

Sirius sighed as he waited for the children that were to be coming tonight, he had just gotten back from a mission assigned to him by the Dark Lord, and was hoping to spend some time with his Godson as Sirius and not Padfoot, but Lucius had came to him just as he left from delivering his report to tell him he had to meet Draco and the rest of the children immediately.

Sirius had argued about it, but in the end he was kicked out the manor and to the spot where he was to meet.

A loud pop echoed through the night, and Sirius stared amused at the pile of students.

"Amazing entrance, I give it a 10"

Draco glared at his cousin from underneath one of the twins, before wiggling from underneath the body, once everyone was on their feet Sirius led them through the maze they landed in, until they got to a wooden door.

He opened it and they walked in.

The following morning Harry crawled out of his bed and made his way to the dining hall still dressed in his pajamas, his eyes lit up when he saw who all was sitting at the table.

"Mione, Ray, Two!"

Fred and George both groaned at the nickname, Harry had given them, just as said boy pounced on them, seeing as they were the closets. They ruffled and tickled the boy until he wiggled out of their hold and hugged his other two friends.

By the time they were able to calm Harry down to eat Voldemort and Lucius entered.

Hermione tensed when those red eyes landed on her, but she didn't break eye contact, even when the red eyes harden and glared at her. They stayed like this for what seem like minutes until Hermione spoke.

"Something you need M'lord" she asked casually as though they weren't just a having a staring contest few minutes ago.

Voldemort blinked then smirked.

"Nothing at all, Ms. Ganger" he then said, as he moved to sit down next to Harry, who started chatting endlessly about random topics.

Breakfast went on without any other events.

* * *

This was not good, not good at all, it's been weeks since, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Fred and George Weasley were found missing. Unfortunately he had to send letters to the parents with the news, the Weaselys' and Grangers were of course upset, Mrs. Malfoy was surprisingly calm, yes she was upset, but Albus could tell that the women wasn't to upset about it. As though she knew her son would up and disappear.

"Albus"

The elderly wizard looked at the Head of Gryffindor, he hadn't heard her knock.

"The Arour and Minister is here"

Albus felt a huge headache coming along, "Very well, send them in" he then said with a sigh, Minerva gave a sympathy smile before doing as she was told, minutes later Fudge and a Arour entered.

"Care to explain this Albus?"

This was going to be a long day.

DeathEaters flooded the halls of the Manor, and never did Hermione Granger imagine she would be so comfortable walking down hall like it was an everyday thing, all the rumors she heard and seen were totally different. Yes, she knew that they were kill without hesitation, she had heard some of the screams and cruel laughter actually and it scared her the first few nights, and she found herself spending the night in the twins room for comfort, sometimes Harry joined them dragging a reluctant Draco along.

The first time they all slept in the same bed Lucius had caught them.

_The man had came bursting in, startling them out of their sleep, his mouth open to yell but stopped and started in shock, they had stared back sleepily, mostly at his brightly lime-green hair._

_Apparently the twins had been up to no good again. _

"_May I ask whats going on in here?" Lucius finally asked, "why are all of you in the bed together with Harry" _

"_We had an Orgy" Fred or George said drily and flopped back down on the bed and went back to sleep, apparently he wasn't a morning person. Lucius, on the other hand looked ready to faint._

"_Mione, what an Orgy?" Harry asked looking at the slightly horrified girl_

Hermione giggled as she remembered how they spent the rest of the morning trying to avoid telling Harry what an Orgy was, luckily for them Harry didn't ask Voldemort and Severus what it was.

"Watch where you're going Mudblood!"

Hermione watched the DeathEater walk off, but said nothing, she knew that most of the reason many of these Wizards joined the Dark Lord was because of their dislike for Mudbloods and Muggles like her, and the only reason she wasn't thrown in some dungeon and tortured was because she was Harry's friend….that and the Dark Lord promised a long painful death, if a strand of her hair was out of place.

And the other reason

"HERMIONE!"

The young witch found her vision cover in black and her body pulled in a air squeezing embrace.

"Hermione I've missed" the women coo'd nuzzling the girl

"Bellatrix. Can't. Breath" Hermione wheezed, the women giggled squeezed the girl a little tighter before releasing her with a giggle.

Bellatrix Lestrange, was one of the DeathEaters who was in the Dark Lord's inner circle, she was a strong witch, though a bit crazy thanks to her time in Azkaban. When Hermione had first met her she was little weary, the women was known for her strong dislike of anything Muggle, but the women not only surprised her, but Lucius, Draco, Severus and even the Dark Lord when the women had squealed her delight at seeing the young witch and spent the day cuddling the girl, Hermione's face smushed between the women's rather large breasts.

Hermione had stayed like that shocked, until Harry came demanding a hug to from his Auntie Bella.

A hand slowly sliding down to her backside, had the brainy girl coming out her thoughts, with an annoyed huff she caught hold of the wondering hand.

Another thing, the women seem to enjoy trying to molester her.

"No" Hermione said firmly

"What about here?"

"Eek!"

And here Hermione was hoping for a nice quite day in the library, silly her.

* * *

"Mutt"

Sirius's eye twitched before he crawled from under the table.

"What are you doing?" Severus asked

"Me and Harry are playing hide-and-seek" Sirius answered deciding fighting with the other man today was not worth it…maybe tomorrow.

"Ah, has he finally start calling you you're given name, or are you still PaddieFoot?"

Sirius glared at him, and the slight pouty expression gave the potion Master his answer.

"Found you!"

Both men looked at the child who had appeared and glued himself to Sirius leg

"I found you! I found you! I found you!" Harry said excitedly "and Se'vus too!"

"Yes, you found me" Sirius said crouching down in front of the boy, "now you go hide and I'll find you"

Harry ran out the room.

"I'd try the throne room, it's his favorite place to hide" Severus said before leaving the room, Sirius watched shocked, by the fact that the man helped him or the fact that he learned that the snarky Potion Master played Hide-and-Seek, he wasn't sure.

* * *

The Order

A group of wizard and witches, picked by Albus to help defeat Voldemort.

The same group that was being manipulated.

Remus listen to everything around, taking note as to what was important and what was not, a plan had come up before the attack on Hogwarts. Remus was to stay to spy, as Severus's true loyalties were discovered. He would send coded messages to his packmate "Lunar".

Lunar was the Werewolf who had helped Remus come in terms with his other self and it would not be odd for him to send messages to her ever now and then, what no one knew was the Lunar died of old age years ago.

"I'm afraid I have some unsettling news" Albus said, causing Remus to turn his attention to him.

"There is a spy in our Order"

The room was filled with murmurs and some even looked at each other with distrust and suspicion.

"But I thought Severus was the spy" Molly Weasley said.

"He was, but there is another, and while I don't know who it is I will be on guard" the elder wizard said, and Remus felt something poke inside his head, quickly he brought up his barriers and gave a small glared at the elder wizard.

After some more discussion, the Order was dismissed, and Remus made his way back to his room in Hogwarts.

* * *

Harry sat on the chair, his feet kicking back and forth as he waited for his Mione to come in for his lessons, minutes later Hermione came in followed by a pouting Bella.

"Auntie 'Ella!"

"My sweet Harry"

Hermione watched the women smother Harry for a bit before taking charge.

"That's enough Bellatrix, please leave so me and Harry can start our lessons"

Voldemort have appointed Hermione to become Harry's tutor, something Hermione was happy to do.

Bellatrix pouted but left, though not without giving Harry one last hug.

"Alright, now that the crazy person is gone, let's get down to work"

The room, they were using was redone in the style of a classroom, with a chalkboard and learning materials and toys. A small desk in the middle of the room, was for Harry to use.

"Did you do your homework?" Hermione asked, Harry nodded

"Vo'mort help me!" he said, taking out the homework from the bag Sirius had given him as a present, he laid his work. Hermione pulled up a chair and looked at the work, there were some errors here and there, telling her for the most part Harry did himself, showing her that the boy was becoming more independent.

"Very good Harry!"

Harry beamed at the praise, "Now today we will work, on reading and math. Okay?"

"Kay"

The rest of the lesson went on with little interruption, and they were done by lunch.

* * *

Voldemort sat upon his throne his two right-hand men by his side, and surrounded by his DeathEaters, he had just finished punishing one of the DeathEaters for a failing him when Harry came bursting in.

Voldemort quickly found himself hiding his wand behind his back and coughing to hid his guilty face.

"Harry child, why aren't you in bed" he said, when the boy crawled into his lap, signaling for the still twitching DeathEater to be taken away.

"I can't sleep" Harry said softly snuggling into the man's robe, Voldemort sighed.

This was going for four days now, no one could find the reason for Harry's insomnia, it was worrying everyone.

"And why couldn't you sleep?" Voldemort asked

Harry shrugged as he played with a button, "Read to me?" he then asked. Voldemort sighed again, then turned to Lucius.

"Lucius" he said

"As you wish my Lord, come Harry I'll read to you" Lucius gently took hold of the boy's arm, and was surprise when Harry snatched his arm away.

"No!" Harry whimpered, "I want you to read to me"

He did, he wanted his Voldemort who he hardly see anymore, not even at dinner!

"Harry I have things to do"

Harry frowned "No" he then said

"Harry—"

"NononononononoNO!"

This did not look good, though the three men were expecting it and with Harry's lack of sleep just adding fuel to the fire.

"Harry child—"

"NO!"

Harry slide off the man's lap, and stomped his feet in defiance, around them the DeathEaters watched nervously. While they knew the Dark Lord was very patient with the child, they knew this offense would not go unpunished, and while they did not want to see the child hurt and in form, they knew not to interrupt.

"Harry!" Voldemort's voice was stern, and his eyes narrowed with displeasure.

"I want you! Not Lu'cus! Nononononononono!" Harry nearly screamed

Voldemort rubbed his temples, he was trying to be patient, but lately things have been going wrong, his DeathEaters have been failing their missions lately, and most of them have been arrested during raids. This lead him to believe that a traitor was about, and he spent all his time looking for said traitor.

And now Harry decides he wants to have a temper tantrum

With a growl he barked out an order "Harry that's enough!"

Harry stopped startled and shocked at the sharp tone, his eyes large and he stared at the other. Silence

Then Harry's eyes whiled with tears, his breathing became heavy and hitched.

Voldemort frowned and glance at Lucius and Severus, who looked were just as clueless as he, none of them were very good when Harry started full out crying, they always panicked in the beginning.

Shouldn't Lucius be able handle this? After all he raised Draco.

Then again…

Turning his attention back at Harry, he opened his mouth to say something to calm the child, when a droplet of water fell down on his head. Looking up he was surprised to see a large rain cloud covering the ceiling.

Harry sniffed and tears began to fall, as did the rain.

Voldemort groaned.

"_Greaaat, his first magically burst, just what I needed"_ He thought _"now I need not only find a traitor, get my Followers back in line, but I need to calm him"_

Harry wailed, thunder boomed from above and rain fell down faster and heavier quickly creating puddles

"_Preferably before we all drown_

Sometimes it was a pain to be a Dark Lord.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	17. What they doing?

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP**

**Warnings: None, though this has a little bit of sex, not between Harry or any of the main charcters .**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, but we're almost done, just a five more chapters to go!**

**As for Bella, well she just crazy and I can imagine her for some reason glomping and sexual harrassing things she finds cute! That doesn't mean it's going to be a pairing though...maybe.**

**Now on with the show!**

**

* * *

**

**The Scars Of Human Nature**

It was cold, the feeling not fully hitting the slowly waking werewolf.

It was a day after the full moon, Remus groaned as some of his bones protested rather painfully at the sudden movements, he made to sit up. Yawning he rubbed his eyes and stretched his bones making loud popping sounds, his nose flared and he paused.

With one backhand rubbing still rubbing his eyes he sniffed again.

This was not his room, nor the Forbidden Forest.

"Good morning Remus, sleep well?"

Amber eyes turned to the source of the voice and found Albus standing outside a cell, its bars made of sliver. For a moment he paused, his mind going into full panic mode before he calmed himself.

"Albus? What's going on?" he said, deciding it was best to play innocent.

"It's a little late for the innocent act, Remus, you've been found out" Albus said, his blue eyes twinkling, although his voice was grave and disappointed.

Remus didn't say anything, he knew this game. Fenrir does it to the pups of the pack, pretend to know something, and if the pup was guilty he'll try to defend himself basically telling everything.

"I never would have expected you of all people to do this" Albus continued, pacing back and forth, Remus watching.

"He killed your best friend and his wife, kidnapped your best friend's son"

Ah, there it was, they must have caught one of his letters and figured it out.

"We tried spells but you're not under any curse, and that makes it worse"

If he didn't know the real man underneath the grandfatherly act, he would have fall for it and felt some kind of guilt.

"I would give you another chance, but I learned with Severus" Albus voice harden at the mention of the Potion Master, and Remus wondered if Severus's betrayal or interfere with Harry bothered the man more than he let on.

"And so though it pains me it must be this way"

Albus pulled out and raised his wand, aiming it the tense werewolf.

* * *

Harry ran down the hall, ignoring the passing DeathEaters instructions to slow down.

He couldn't slow down, he had something important to tell Voldemort!

Harry skidded around the corner nearly knocking over the group of vampires and werewolves, that were standing there and bickering.

Lately more and more wizards, witches, and mythical creatures were appearing at the manor, not that Harry minded in meant more friends to play with.

"Slowly done Pup!" Marty, Fenrir's second in command called after Harry. The boy paid him no mind as he turned down another corner, he offed as he bumped into a wall and fell on his bottom. With a pout he looked up, he blinked then smiled.

"Lu'cus!"

"And where are you going in such a hurry?" Lucius asked as he helped the boy onto his feet.

Harry squirmed in the man's arms excitedly, "To Vold'mort!" he said with a giggle.

"I'm afraid he's in a meeting" Lucius said running his fingers through the boy's hair.

Harry giggled again and snuggled into the man's robes, he had long gotten over Voldemort not being around like he wanted to, "When can I sees him?"

"See him" Lucius automatically corrected, "and he'll be done hopefully within the hour, until then why don't you come with me, I believe Remus's letter has come in"

Harry's eye lit up at the mention of Remus and he nodded, the two then headed to the room where the letters arrived, they were half way there when Harry heard a loud noise behind one of the doors. Curious he stopped and peeked in, green eyes widen.

Lucius paused as he noticed that his charge was no longer following him, he looked over his shoulder and found Harry peeking his head through a door, with a sigh he moved over to the boy.

"Harry what are you doing?" he asked pushing the door full open, he wished he hadn't as he quickly covered the boy's eyes.

It was a vampire and werewolf, that much he was sure. The werewolf was laying on a desk on his back with his legs in the air, his back arched as the vampire thrusted into him.

Lucius stood there, a little shocked, he was sure his Lord told them no sexual activates….at least in the daytime.

"Ahem" Lucius interrupted

The vampire stopped, and both glared at him until the blonde looked down at Harry who was trying to remove the large hand covering his eyes.

"Let me see" Harry whined

The two creatures paled, they were so dead!

"Please get dress, and leave"

It took them two seconds not without apologizing to Lucius before they left.

"Aww" Harry pouted when the hand was removed and he found the two to be gone.

"I wanted to see" he said

"Let's go Harry" Lucius said stirring the boy out the room, not wanting to stay any longer

"What were they doing?"

Lucius winced, that question, it was that question he was hoping his little Harry would not ask.

The blonde looked down at the boy who waited with for an answer, and he couldn't tell his sweet innocent Harry the truth now could he, so he did what said what any adult said when faced with situation.

"I'll tell you when you're older"

Harry for his part pouted and huffed, before he resumed following Lucius, maybe Vo'mort would know or maybe even Se'vus!

* * *

**Review Please!**


	18. The question of EVIL!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hp**

**Warnings: None in this chapter**

**A/N: Okay some of my readers have been wondering how old is Harry? **

**Harry's age he is thirteen years old, mentally he is about five, in the beginning he was mentality that of an baby, and his brain developed more and more each chapter, but because of his treatment by his relatives his height is that of an child instead of an teenage, so when the adults carrying him, it's like carrying a boy of five through eight. **

**I hopes this answers all your questions, now on with the show!**

**

* * *

**

**The Scars Of Human Nature**

The meeting didn't even pause when the door opened and a small boy came bouncing in followed by his blonde caretaker, though small smiles and chuckles were heard when the boy bounced onto the Dark Lord's lap and started telling about his day.

Voldemort, nodded not really listening as he went over the plans that had been drawn out during the meeting.

"And then I saw these two peoples"

"People, Harry"

"People and they were on the desk doing something weird"

Lucius choked

Voldemort blinked and looked down at Harry who was still babbling.

"What do you mean weird?" he asked

Harry stopped and blinked up at him before grinning, "One was on his back and the other was on top of him, the man at the bottom was making weird noises"

"Noises?"

Harry nodded

"Um M'lord" Lucius tried to interrupt in an attempt to delay an disaster that was sure to come if Harry continued on with his tale, but it looked like Fate was not on his side today, when the Dark Lord paid him no mind at all.

"Oh and they were naked too!"

It took everyone in the room a minute to process the information and came up with the same conclusion.

"Malfoy!"

Lucius winced at the death glares he got from both Severus and the Dark Lord.

"Now my Lord, before you jump to any conclusions allow me to explain" Lucius was proud to say he didn't stutter or panic when the other in the room aside from Severus quickly left the room, the door closing with a soft shut.

"_Bastards"_

Voldemort glared at him, before turning back to Harry who was still talking.

"I asked Lucius what they were doing" Harry said

"Ask" Voldemort corrected

"Ask, and he told me he'd tell me when I was older" Harry pouted at this, while Lucius was silently thanking the gods, that was until Harry asked the next question.

"Will you tell me?"

Voldemort's eye twitched "Me?"

Harry nodded happily and waited.

Voldemort sat there, his mind for the first time drawing a blank.

What the hell was he suppose to say to that! Harry and sex didn't not mix! It was just plain wrong! No way was his Harry ever going to do that! He'll kill anyone who even think about the words sex and Harry!

"Vo'mort?"

Voldemort just sat there lost in his thoughts, after five minutes of calling to his caretaker Harry started to panic.

"I broke Vo'mort!" Harry wailed.

Lucius snorted, and Severus chuckled before moving to calm the child, gently he picked up Harry from the Dark Lord's lap.

"He's fine" the Potion Master said, resting the small child on his hip.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked looking at his immobile guardian.

"Yes, and to answer your question little one, what those two were doing is something you are _**never ever**_ to do even when you're old and grey, understand?"

No, Harry didn't understand, but if his Se'vus says he's not supposed to do it, then he won't do it.

"Yes"

"Good boy, now then let's see if we can bring our Lord back"

* * *

"Something not right"

Lucius looked up from some reports that had arrived at Hermione who was reading over the letter sent by Remus, Harry was playing with the owls, not paying them any attention.

The three were in the room where the letters were arrived and were delivered seeing as how their new hide out didn't have an tower like the old one.

"Whats not right Ms. Granger?" the blonde asked

"Something about Remus's letter, it just doesn't sound right" the brainy witch said.

Lucius raised a brow, and held out his hand, Hermione gave him the letter, grey eyes went read the letter.

_Dearest Lunar_

_Things have been the same here at Hogwarts, since the attack. I'm doing the best I can, but I feel that my best isn't enough. I need you advice, let us meet in the forest like old times._

_Remus_

"You are right" Lucius said.

First of all Remus did not start his letters with "Dearest" , and he knew better then to request a meeting in the Forbidden Forest, so close to Hogwarts and Albus.

"We'll discuss this with the Lord, until then tell no one"

Hermione nodded , before turning her attention to Harry.

"Harry don't put that in your mouth!"

* * *

"It's a trap" Severus said after reading the letter, he handed the letter to Voldemort who after reading it, agreed.

"Someone going to have to tell the mutt about Remus" Severus then continued.

"And what will we tell him? We don't even know what has happen to him" Lucius pointed out.

"Knowing Albus, his locked away somewhere, Albus may be a manipulative bastard, but he is merciful" Voldemort said putting the letter down. "and in any event we will response to this, stating we can't meet"

"Under what circumstances?"

"Make up something"

"Like you did when Harry asked you what the Werewolf and Vampire were doing?"

"….Shut up"

* * *

**I know short right? Anyway**

**Reveiw Please!**


	19. Wizard thy name is Judus

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hp**

**Warnings: None at the moment **

**On with the show**

**

* * *

**

**The Scars Of Human Nature**

Albus knew that sending a letter wouldn't work, it was all part of his plan, he used Remus's owl and placed a powerful tracking spell on it. Making sure that it couldn't be traced, not that he'd think they would check the letter, but better safe than sorry.

And now he was sending out Order members and Arours to the hideout, he could have read Remus's mind to get the information, he did and quickly learned that Werewolves had a high resistance against Legilimency.

"_Shame really, he would have made a wonderful spy for the Order" _the old wizard thought as he made his way to the deepest part of the dungeon.

"Good evening Remus" Albus greeted with a smile, he got a low growl in reply.

"Now, now there no need for that, I'm just here to inform you that soon you'll be having company"

Remus's eyes narrowed, and he snarled, his teeth large and sharp. Albus grinned before heading back upstairs.

Remus sighed when he heard the door close and the footsteps faded, he let out a dog-like whine when he thought of what Albus would do one he got a hold of his little Harry.

* * *

"Wow!"

Severus chuckled at the amazed voice behind him, knowing he made a good choice in giving Harry the Potions Starter Kit to occupy the youth.

"Se'vus lookit!"

"Look" Severus automatically corrected, "and yes, very nice"

Harry giggled, before putting in another ingredient squealing when blue smoke floated into the air and took the shape of a rabbit.

With his charge once again occupied, Severus continued working on his potions, Voldemort and Lucius were both currently in meetings on what to do about Albus, the biggest threat at the moment.

Severus personally could care less what they did to the man, as long as he stayed away from his Harry.

A tug on his robes pulled out of his thoughts.

"Se'vus I'm hungry" Harry said

"Just a moment" Severus said, stirring the bubbling sickly yellow potion before placing a pausing spell on it.

"Now then, what shall we have for lunch?"

"Cookies!"

Severus chuckled as he took hold of Harry's hand and the two headed out the lab towards the kitchen.

"How about something that won't make you act like a Hippogriff on a sugar-high"

"Cake!"

"When Hell freezes over"

* * *

If he was caught he was dead, for what he was doing was an act of betrayal.

"Who's there?"

Dark eyes looked at the large muggle, taking in the pale complexion, and slowly weight decrease, the smell of blood, urine and feces make his sensitive nose wrinkle in disgust.

"W-Who are you?" the muggle said timidly.

He smiled, "You're liberator"

Suddenly the dungeons shook, and screams were heard above.

* * *

**Review Please!**

**We're almost at the end!**


	20. The Battle Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hp**

**Warnings: None**

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, with this next one.**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**The Scars Of Human Nature**

Harry whimpered when the Mansion shook again and the loud screaming and shouting got closer, Hermione ran a smoothing hand through his hair in hopes of comforting him.

"It's going to okay Harry" she soothed, casting a nervous glanced at the door to which Bellatrix, Fenrir and Tone was guarding. Behind her and Harry were the twins and Draco, they too were anxious.

Harry let out a cry of distress when another explosion shook the room , and his hold on Hermione tighten, Hermione gently shushed him, but it didn't' seem to work, the twins and Draco tried to help but as the noise outside became louder and closer so did Harry cries.

Finally Fenrir went, sat down took Harry into his lap, wrapped his arms around him and let out smoothing growls, slowly Harry calmed, and Hermione took note that a gentle smell was floating around the room and turned her attention to Tone.

If she remembered correctly, Vampires had the ability to smooth their mates and young with their scents.

"Doggy, where Mommy and my Daddies" Harry asked softly, clinging to the Werewolf, looking smaller then he already was in the large male's arms.

Everyone looked at each other in surprise, Harry always called his caretakers by name, and since no one really explained the concept of Parent and child they figured Harry didn't know what the words meant or was even aware of the words.

"They'll be here soon Harry" Tone finally said.

"How long is soon"?" Harry asked

"Very soon"

Harry frowned but snuggled closer to Fenrir, listening to the sounds outside his room.

* * *

These freaks were everywhere!

Luckily they were to busy fighting each other to really notice him, now all he had to worry about was getting out of here.

Damn that stupid freak for freeing him and not giving him instructions on how to get out of here!

Vernon yelped in surprise when a wizard came rolling his way a large grey werewolf on top of him large jaws clamped tightly on his arm. The man watched them for a moment before making a run for it.

* * *

Hermione let out a scream as the door was blasted open , smoke rolled into the room, covering them all, Harry whimpered in fear and cling to Fenrir, the large arm tighten around him, a low threatening growl rumbled through the Were's chest.

Tone eyes narrowed as he made out three figures among the smoke, two man and a woman, slowly he back aways closer to the children and Greyback, he glanced at the unconscious Bellatrix for just a moment before giving all his attention to the three intruders.

The three made no move to enter, but their wands were drawn.

"I see him" one of the man whispered through the smoke, he voice was young and Tone could tell he was inexperienced, who else is dumb enough to give away their own position.

"A DeatherEater?"

"Yeah"

Tone tensed wondering who exactly the young man saw, and surely hoped it was him and not Harry or the other children, sudden a red spell came hurtling towards Draco from out the smoke.

The blonde dodged it, and soon several hexes and curses were flying into the room, Fenrir with Harry in one arm grabbed Hermione with the other and rolled out of the way. The others barely doing the same.

"Bastards" Draco hissed, as he flung a curse in the direction of the where he thought their attackers were, Fred and George joining him in his attack.

Tone growled, ducked a hex and charged into the smoke, he pounced on one of their attackers, who gave a cry of surprise, which turned into a scream of pain as he sunk his fangs in his victim's neck.

"Watch him" Fenrir ordered as he shoved Harry into Hermione's arms, and joined Tone in the fight.

"No come back!" Harry sobbed, struggling in Hermione's arms to run after the Werewolf, Hermione tighten her hold on the boy and watched the shadows in the smoke with wide fearful eyes.

Suddenly there was a bright flash, and the smoke cleared.

"Oh my"

The four teens gasped, at the sight of the unconscious bodies and the man standing over him.

"My, my, my, so this is where you all have gone" came the amused voice of the Hogwarts Headmaster.

"Now, then come with me and I'll get you out of here"

Harry clung to Hermione, the elderly man's gaze made him uncomfortable.

"No" he whimpered.

Albus chuckled, when none of the teens moved and Harry's whimper.

"I won't bite"

He stepped over the unconscious bodies and into the room, instantly wands were pointed at him, he stopped, his eyes narrowing.

"This is no time for games children, now come with me"

Albus took a step forward, his hand gripping his wand tightly, suddenly Draco, Fred and George fired of a hex.

"Hermione, take Harry and run!" Fred ordered.

The two fled the room.

* * *

**RUN! FOREST! RUN!... Sorry couldn't help myself, I hope they make**

**Review Please!**


	21. The Battle Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP**

**Warnings: None really**

**A/N:We finally get to see who betrayed are loving Dark family**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**The Scars Of Human Nature**

Voldemort glared down at the bodies that when alive had dared to attack him, briefly he wondered where Lucius disappeared to but knew the man could take care of himself, no he wasn't to concern about the blond, he more worried for Harry.

Quickly he left the room and into the hall, which looked like a hurricane had came through, with a sneer he disarmed and killed what looked to be a member of Albus's Order.

Yes, he knew of it, thanks to Severus.

He killed several more, as he made his way through to the Potions Lab where he last knew Harry to be.

"Damn it" he cursed when he found it empty save for a few dead bodies, swirling on his heel he quickly made his way back to the hall and just run, attacking any who dared tried to stop him hoping to spot his charge.

Suddenly a loud familiar terrified scream made him pause.

"_Harry!"_

_

* * *

_

Harry ran as fast as his legs could, vaguely aware that Hermione's screams to keep running had stopped, he grunted when he tripped over a dead body, quickly he stood only to wince when a flare of pain sprung forth from his foot.

"Looks like you've hurt yourself"

Harry squeaked and whirl awkwardly around, to see Albus smiling pleasantly, wand held loosely in his hand, green eyes getting bigger when the wand was pointed at him.

"I am truly sorry about this, I was going to just lock you away somewhere if I couldn't mold you to my liking, but this seems like a much better plan. No one will question me when I tell them that Tom killed you"

Harry whimpered and moved back, grunting when he fell over again, his eyes filled with unshed tears, his mind wondering where was his Mommy and Daddies, and why weren't they coming to save him.

"Goodbye Harry"

"Don't you touch him!"

With surprising speed for a man his age, Albus dodged the curse thrown at him and looked at the one whom casted it.

"Ah Tom, so glad that you could join us"

"Move away from my child Albus" Voldemort growled, his dark eyes flashing dangerously, the tip of his wand sparking.

"Very well" Albus sighed, as though annoyed with the other wizard, "I'll just dispose of you first then take care of the boy"

Voldemort glared before shouting at a hex.

* * *

Finally!

He mad e it out, after months of torture he was free and away from those freaks!

Now to find some normal people for help, and he'll have his life back together.

"_Of course none of this would have happen if it wasn't for that Potter brat!"_

Vernon's eyes narrowed with hate as he walked away.

* * *

He watched from the shadows as two of the most powerful wizards dueled. He prayed that both of them killed each other, that way nothing would stand in his way of ruling the Wizarding World…well almost nothing.

His small beady eyes left the battle before him to the frighten child pressed against the wall and watching the battle with frightful eyes.

If left alive the boy would learn to control his rapidly growing magic and he would be able to easily over throw him.

No! He couldn't let that happen!

He needed to kill the boy now, before it was too late.

* * *

A loud shriek of fear caused the Dark Lord to pause in his attack, he turned his attention to the where the sound came from, and gave a soft gasp of surprise.

"Peter!"

The Animagus gave an evil smile as he pressed his wand against Harry's neck, Harry whimpered in fear.

"Let him g—"

"Avada Kadavra!"

The green spell hit him dead in the chest, sending him flying and landing on his back, he stared up at the ceiling, emotions going through him but the most dominate ones was rage, rage at Peter for not only betraying him but for putting his filthy hands on his child.

Slowly his vision began to darken, as his life slipped away.

The last thing he saw was Albus triumph grin hovering over him.

"Never let your guard down in battle Tom"

And last thing he heard was his Harry's pained cries.

"VOLDEMORT!"

* * *

When they had saw the unconscious bodies of the children, Fenrir, Tone and Bella and no signs of Harry they feared the worse, and quickly ran to find the boy, only to be cornered by Aurors, which unfortunately upset the Potions Master and Lord Malfoy further, and the Aurors met a rather gruesome end.

They barely made several feet when more Aurors appeared, along with someone Lucius was a bit happy to see.

"Author, glad you could join us" Lucius drawled, "I never did thank you for the lovely little hex you gave me"

"You're welcome; if you want I can gladly give you another one"

Lucius growled and lifted his wand to attack when suddenly everything started to shake and a pained scream echoed, a familiar scream that Severus and Lucius both recognized.

"_Harry!"_

Without a thought the two ran into the direction of the scream paying no mind to the chasing Aurors and Author behind them, their only thoughts was finding their Harry.

They rounded a corner and slide to a stop, their features turning into one of shock and disbelief.

"Dear Merlin"

* * *

**NOOOOOO VOLDIE-HEAD! ****We're almost at the end too! One more chapter!**

**Review Please!**


	22. And I Dub Thee

**The Scars Of Human Nature **

When he opened his eyes his first thought was that Hell looked a lot like his bedroom, the second was that everything hurt, which he found really odd because he was suppose to be you know _**dead.**_ The third was that the Devil looked a lot like Severus.

"It's good to see you've finally awaken"

Voldemort blinked at him bewildered, the Severus looking Devil frowned.

"Are you alright my lord?" asked the Severus-Devil

"I'm fine" Voldemort said, scowling when a bright light flashed in his left eye.

"Right, then please do explain your bewildered expression"

"I'm just a little put off"

The light switched to his right eye

"By what?"

"Isn't Hell suppose to be full of fire and brimstone?"

The light disappeared and Severus-Devil raised a partly amused and partly confused brow.

"Hell?"

Voldemort nodded, "And you're the Devil right?"

The Severus-Devil chuckled before excusing himself from the room, closing the door softly behind him.

He heard voices from the other side of the door, then suddenly the door opened again and this time a Lucius looking demon came in with the Severus-Devil.

"Good Evening M'lord" the Lucius-Devil said, "are you well?"

"Well as I could be, being dead and all"

"Yes, about that, you're not dead and you're certainly not in Hell, although some would say differently"

Voldemort blinked, "I'm not dead"

"Afraid not" Severus-Devil said

"Then—where the fuck am I?"

"He's a bit slow when medicated" Severus said looking very amused.

Lucius sniggered, "Then perhaps its best if we wait until when let Harry see him"

"_Harry?" _Voldemort thought, _"shit Harry!"_

"Where is he?" Voldemort suddenly sat up startling his two right hand men, "Is he hurt? What happen to Albus? And Peter, that damn rat! When I get my hands on him I gonna—"

"Please calm down My Lord, you're body still hasn't healed completely, nor has your magic." Lucius said while Severus sternly pushed the Dark Lord back down onto the bed.

Voldemort tried to remember what happen after his battle with Albus almost desperately, but all he came up was a blank.

"What happen?"

Severus and Lucius shared a look

"We're not exactly sure but—"

_He wasn't moving._

_Voldemort wasn't **moving**_

"_V-V-Voldemort?"_

"_I was expecting a better fight, oh well. Back to business" Albus said turning back to Peter and Harry._

"_Excellent job Peter, keep a good hold on him" Albus raised his wand._

_Harry paid neither attention his wide disbelieving eyes on the still figure on the floor._

"_G-Get up" he whimpered, causing Albus to pause and look curiously at the boy_

"_What are you muttering about brat?" Peter sneered, _

"_Get up" Harry whimpered again_

_The body didn't move, it **didn't move.**_

"_GET UP!"_

_Wind suddenly roared, knocking Peter and Albus off their feet, Harry paid no mind as he scrambled over to his fallen guardian._

"_Voldemort get up!"_

_The mysterious wind roared louder, magic crackled and whipped the air and Harry. Harry shook the slowly turning cold body begging for the man to get up. Behind him Albus stood and fired off the Killing Curse, his eyes widen when it merely bounced off the boy's back, he fired again but the results was the same. _

"_Damn it, why won't you just die!" Albus exclaimed over the loud roaring wind._

"_Y-Y-You hurt him" _

_Albus was a bit surprised that he heard the child's voice over the loud wind._

"_W-What?"_

_Harry stood and turned to the elder wizard, green eyes were falling with tears, but what made Albus gasp was that the lightning bolt scar was glowing. _

"_YOU HURT HIM!" Harry screamed._

_The magic suddenly crackled and whipped sharply, windows in the hall shattered, Albus felt himself shiver in fear when the magic whipped at him, and cut his cheek._

"_N-Now Harry" _

"_NO!"_

_Before the elderly wizard could act, wind and magic shaped like a lightning bolt shot through his chest, the last thing he saw as he flew through the air and down to the ground were Harry's green eyes. _

* * *

"_Dear Merlin" _

_Severus and Lucius stared in disbelief at the sight before them, rubble and glass everywhere, Peter unconscious slumped against the wall, Albus on the floor dead, wind and magic crackled and whipped the air and around, Harry was now kneeling beside a dead Voldemort, shaking his body._

"_No, M'lord" Lucius whispered, taking a step forward, he gave a slight yelp when magic cut at him._

"_Be careful, it seems Harry's magic has awaken" Severus said_

"_What gave it away?" Lucius snapped holding his injured shoulder where the magic had hit him._

"_Albus!" _

"_Arthur I wouldn't—"_

_The red headed wizard was thrown back by the magic._

"_I tried to warn you" _

"_Lucius stop playing around, we need to calm Harry before his magic levels the place and buries us alive"_

"_Any ideas?"_

"_Still working on it sadly"_

"_Right, take your time on that then" _

"_I have one, Stupefy!"_

"_No, you idiot!"_

_Harry looked over his shoulder just as the spell came hurdling towards him, his teary eyes widen and his scar glowed brightly, the spell bounced off of him and right back at the Auror who casted the spell. _

_Harry turned back to his fallen guardian, he sniffed before laying down to cuddle with Voldemort, laying his head on the wizard's chest._

"_I'll make you better okay? So you gotta wake up" he said to him, as his scar glowed once more and the wind and magic curling tightly around him and Voldemort._

_Silence_

_Lub-dub_

_Lub-dub_

_Lub-dub_

_Harry smiled, and closed his eyes._

"After that the intruders just disappeared, we learned that they all had been teleported into the Great Hall at Hogwarts, and the Mansion was all repaired" Lucius said, "we think it was Harry's doing"

"And Harry?"

"He was unconscious for five days, the Healer says it because he used up so much of his magic and needed to recharge, and the worst of his injures was a twisted ankle" Lucius explained.

"Unfortunately he hasn't stopped moving since he's awoken" Severus sighed, "he's been driving every one bloody insane with running about and asking about you, Fenrir this close to a nervous breakdown"

Voldemort smirked at the thought of the grumpy Werewolf chasing his Harry around, cursing throughout it all.

"And everything else?" he then asked.

"The Rat is lock up; Draco, the Twins and Ms. Granger were a little banged up but will live. Surprisingly only twenty DeathEaters were killed, the rest were merely injured"

Suddenly the room door flung open and Voldemort grunted in discomfort as he was pounced on, and green eyes filled his vision.

"Harry!"

"You're awake!"

"And you're killing my kidneys"

"What's a kidney?"

"The thing that you're killing"

"Harry get off of him, the Lord is still not well"

Harry pouted but moved until he was cuddled next to his guardian side, giggling when a hand ran through his hair.

"I missed you" the child said softly

"And I missed you, I've also heard that you've been turning everyone insane"

"Nuh uh"

"That's what Severus told me"

"That's only because Papa hasn't been taking any naps, and he gets real grumpy when he doesn't have his naps"

"Wait, what did you say?"

"That Papa gets grumpy when he doesn't take his naps"

"You just called Severus 'Papa'"

"That's because he's Papa"

Voldemort turned a curious and slightly jealous gaze to the Potion Master, who gave an almost devilish grin along with Lucius

"It seems that Harry has given us new names" Severus said, "tell him Harry"

"Kay, Se'vus is Papa, Lu'cus is Daddy and you're Mommy!" Harry finished with an almost proud grin.

Voldemort stared at Harry, and Lucius was sure it was because the Dark Lord was medicated that it took a while to process, unfortunately it did though and well…..

"WHAT!"

And they all lived happily ever after.

"WHO THE HELL IS HAPPY! WHY AM I THE MOTHER!"

"Now, now, my lord there no need for yelling you're scaring Harry, and besides you'd make a great Mommy"

"SHUT UP SEVERUS! ANYWAY LUCIUS THE PRETTY ONE! HE SHOULD BE THE MOTHER!"

"I'm not sure if I should be flattered or insulted"

"You don't want to be my Mommy?"

"W-Wait a minute Harry"

"Y-You don't want me anyone!"

"Shit, don't cry!"

"WAHAHAHA!"

"Now look what you've done"

"Me! Harry its okay, I do want you"

"N-N-No you don't, c-c-cause then y-y-y-you'd want to be m-m-m-my Mommy!"

"But Harry I can't-you-we- this-Alright fine! I'll be your Mommy, so stop crying dammit!"

* * *

**_Reveiw Please!_**


End file.
